Prey
by Alice 'Italy' Morgans
Summary: Ludwig was hunter. He slayed the paranormal. His newest mission? To destroy a vampire queen named Feliciano. Soon, however, he finds the little vampire following him. He soon learns why. A vampire mates for life, and Feli just chose him. *GerIta, AU, vampire!Italy, some oocness* cover drawn by me.
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize for the constant uploading and taking down of stories. You people just don't seem to like them. I'm not removing this one because I already really love it to pieces. My facts on vampires are from the shows Supernatural and Buffy the Vampire Slayer along with some other stuff I've read or thought of. This was inspired by Supernatural but there's not enough of the show in here so it's not a crossover.**

**..I'll shut up now. **

**ENJOY MY MUFFINS~**

* * *

How the hell did he get into this one?

Ludwig stood with his back against the wall with a machete in his hands. In front of him was a boy that was much smaller than him, but still deadly. The Italian leaned against him and breathed in his scent. No doubt sweat and fear. This was his job, but he was still allowed to get scared.

"Your scent is so sweet. I bet your blood is sweeter."

The boy looked up at him with his soft honey brown eyes. His lips parted and revealed sharp fangs. Ludwig raised his hand that was holding onto the machete. He tried to bring his hand down and slice the boy's head off, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

The boy wrapped his arms around the larger and began to sink his teeth into the larger's neck. He had to kill him now or he'd surely die. Yet, something was holding him back. An invisible force was keeping him from killing the boy in front of him and being done with it.

The Italian pulled away with a loving smile. Already Ludwig could see blood on his fangs.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Am I hurting you?"

"You're a vampire!"

"You're a hunter."

Ludwig growled. He wasn't understanding was he? Of course he was hurting him! How did sinking your fangs into someone's flesh not hurt? The boy pressed against him again and Ludwig felt something pulse through him. What was this feeling?

The vampire began to suck on his neck again and remove the vital red liquid from inside.

"Bruder!"

The blind on the window suddenly went up and sunlight poured in. The vampire hissed and backed away from Ludwig quickly. Sunlight wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt like hell. The silver haired teen quickly crossed the room to his brother. His red eyes spotted the bite and he advanced on the vampire.

"How dare you hurt my bruder!" He raised a wooden stake above his head, but Ludwig stopped him.

"Gilbert, don't. Give me the knife." The older's face questioned his brother's request, but he did it. Gilbert pulled out a blood stained knife from the bag he had and handed it to the blond.

"Why did you want dead man's blood on it?" Ludwig got closer to the trembling vampire.

"Dead man's blood is poison to him." The German lowered his voice so only the vampire could hear him. "I'm sorry about this, Feliciano."

Ludwig ran the knife across the boy's cheek cutting into it and the vampire collapsed.

* * *

The drive home was quiet. Gilbert seemed pissed and Ludwig was not going to speak to him. Finally, the older of the two broke the silence.

"So what the hell just happened back there?"

"Bruder-"

"Nein, you tell me Luddy. I'm a vampire slayer. I understand you're just a plain hunter and you know a few things more than me about vampires, but he should be dead, Luddy! That vampire you were getting cozy with was a vampire _queen_. He leads the entire clan! If you had let me killed him,"

"Bruder we are not killing him!"

"Why?"

Ludwig opened his mouth to reply but realized he couldn't answer that question. Why couldn't he kill Feliciano? Everything Gilbert said was true. He was the leader of the vampire clan that Gilbert had been fighting for years and he clearly wanted Ludwig dead.

**BANG!**

"Gott Verdammt!" Gilbert cursed as he pulled the car over to the side of the road. He turned the car off and climbed out. "A flat tire! Just what we need!"

Ludwig also got out to see the flat and offer his older brother a hand. However, he had the feeling that he was being watched. A common feeling when being a hunter. He shrugged it off and helped Gilbert remove the tire and replace it with the spare that was stored in the trunk.

The brothers climbed back into the car and began driving once more. Luckily for Ludwig, the entire subject of Feliciano and his prevented death were dropped thanks to the flat tire. He still continued to think about him though. What had stopped him from killing him? Why did he keep thinking of those soft brown eyes; the feeling of his fangs sinking into his neck?

He thought of one possible answer, but he denied it before he could barely think about it. There was no way that was an option. Even if it was, Gilbert was a vampire hunter. It would never work. Gilbert looked over at his younger brother who was deep in thought.

"Luddy?"

"Ja?"

"You alright?"

"Ja..."

* * *

Again they stopped. The trip home wasn't a five minute trip. Instead it was a half an hour trip. Gilbert had stopped at a gas station to refuel the car and stretch his legs. Ludwig just went into the connivance store for a cup of coffee.

While waiting in line for the coffee machine, Ludwig felt like he was being watched again. He tried to shrug the feeling off like before, but it was getting harder. It wasn't paranoia. Ludwig knew when he was actually being watched and this was one of those times.

Perhaps it was Gilbert. Yeah that had to be it. Gilbert must have finished pumping the gas and began to watch his brother through the window. He was probably thinking about their history or about how Ludwig had reacted to the vampire.

With this thought, the blond was no longer fazed by the feeling of being watched. He got his coffee and then paid for it at the front counter. The feeling of being watched was present the entire time. He walked outside and back to the car where Gilbert was waiting.

"Hey bruder?"

"Ja?"

"Were you watching me?"

Gilbert just stared at him.

"Nein. Why?"

"I had this feeling that someone was watching me. I just assumed it was you."

If Gilbert hadn't been watching him, then who was it? Had the whole thing really just have been in his head? Well it didn't matter. He needed to get home and begin his research or he wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight. Although Ludwig doubted that he would even with his research.

* * *

His eyes scanned over the wiki page on his laptop. Most of this was total bull crap, but he wasn't going to point it out.

Ludwig still could not get the vampire from his mind so he began to study vampires more. Gilbert has offered his notes to the younger. No doubt he was thinking that Ludwig was learning how to kill them. Actually, he was trying to learn how people became vampires and if there was a way to make them human again.

_Perhaps if Feliciano was a human..._Ludwig shook the thought from his head. The boy was an evil vampire! Why the hell did he keep thinking of him? The blond looked out the window and noticed the sun was going down. The little vampire would be waking up soon for a night of feasting on innocent souls.

Gilbert got up from the couch and stretched.

"I'm going out for a drink. I know you haven't been here in years, but there's a bar in walking distance of mein house. Care to come?"

"Nein. I'll stay here."

Gilbert shrugged and left. The German went back to his studying and for a couple of minutes, there was nothing but silence. Then there was a knock on the door. He sighed and got up from his seat. Who could be at the door? Did Gilbert forget something or was it one of his buddies?

Ludwig opened the door and his eyes went wide at the sight he saw. Standing there was Feliciano. Ludwig left the door and ran to his brother's bag that was sitting on the kitchen table. He grabbed a cross from it and returned to the front door. He held it in front of him and the boy hissed backing up.

"Get away from this house! How'd you even know where I was?"

"I follow you! Now put that down! I can't enter until you invite me in!"

Ludwig lowered the cross and just stared at the smaller male in front of him. Everything seemed to click into place. When the car broke down, Feliciano was the one watching him. It had been the little vampire when he was at the gas station as well.

The hunter suddenly became a bit more irritated. Why was he following him? Was he planning on killing him?

"Why'd you follow me? If anyone is killing anyone, you'll be the one who ends up dead!"

Feliciano just chuckled. "I already am dead. Here's a little fun fact for you about vampires. Did you know we mate for life?"

_Bruder probably knows that. _Ludwig thought to himself. He shook his head and let the smaller continue.

"Vampires are so loyal that after they choose their mate, they won't pick anyone else. Even if the other dies, they still won't pick anyone else. You want to know why I'm here? I'll tell you. As your fratello says, I am indeed a vampire queen. But I'm without a mate. I haven't chosen. However, I just chose you~"

Ludwig blinked in surprise. He was lying. There was no way a vampire queen would choose a human for his mate! Yet the look in Feliciano's eyes made him think that this vampire wasn't lying.

This would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fun chapter this one. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Days went by.

Ludwig told Gilbert what Feliciano had told him and the albino had become enraged. He did everything possible to keep the little vampire away from his brother. He placed garlic around outside; he placed hawthorn plants where ever he could; he even hung crucifixes.

That didn't stop Feliciano. He returned again and again. Each time it was the same thing. He would knock on the door and ask for Ludwig. When he was denied, he would go to each window and to the exact same thing. Finally, he seemed to have given up.

Ludwig had to admit, he really was persistent which made him truly believe that the Italian wasn't kidding when he said that he had chosen him. Gilbert now hardly ever let Ludwig leave the house. It didn't matter if it was night or day. The blond could not leave the house unless Gilbert went with him.

Ludwig sat in his room on the second floor and continued to read articles on vampires and vampire lore. It was actually a very interesting topic. No wonder Gilbert had decided to become a vampire hunter. There was a soft tapping at the German's window and he actually jumped. There were no trees close enough to tap on his window. What on earth could it be?

He got up from his desk and pulled the curtains. There outside his window was Feliciano. How was he-? Ludwig's jaw dropped at what he saw. Two large bat wings were coming out of the vampire's back and flapping against the still air. The German opened the window and stuck his head out.

"What are you doing here? How are you here?"

"I chose you, silly. I'll be loyal to you forever. Your fratello can't keep me away from you."

"How do you have wings? I thought that part of vampire lore was bullshit."

"Ve, vampires don't have wings. Only the leader does. It's kind of complicated."

To this day, Ludwig had no idea why he did this, but he did. He had this feeling inside of him. He wanted to touch the little vampire. He wanted to feel his breath against his skin. Ludwig pulled his head back inside and moved away from the window. Feliciano seemed to think that he was leaving and pain showed on his face.

"Come on inside."

"A-Are you inviting me in? Ve, you know I'll be able to come and go as I please after that?"

Ludwig just nodded. Feliciano smiled happily and moved so his foot went through the window. He could come in now. Feli tucked his wings in and the seemed to disappear. After a helping hand from Ludwig, the little vampire was standing in the room in front of him.

"Ground rules." Ludwig began. The Italian went over to the bed and sat down. He looked at him innocently and listened. Looking at him, you'd never know he was the leader of one of the most savage vampire clans around.

"While here, everyone inside this house is a friend. You cannot drink anyone's blood. Also, you can't show yourself to my bruder. He's a vampire slayer. Actually, you just can't leave this room. Gilbert put things everywhere that can hurt you und we don't want that."

The little vampire smiled and Ludwig tried to ignore the fangs that were staring back at him. No matter how cute and adorable the boy was, Ludwig had to continue to remind himself that this was vampire. A dead, cruel, blood-sucking, vampire.

"Do you understand?"

"Si. I will not leave this room. I will stay with you."

Ludwig smiled and let the vampire hug him. Already, he felt happier. How could a vampire cause him to feel like this? He didn't know and for now, he didn't care.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Feliciano would arrive at sundown and would knock on Ludwig's window. The German would let him in and they would just talk. Sometimes when Ludwig decided to study instead, Feli would rest his chin on the hunter's shoulder and watch; not even caring that he was researching vampires.

Ludwig started to notice that it was becoming harder and harder to hide the vampire from his brother. Gilbert would come into his room at random moments which forced the boy into the closet or under the bed. As time went on, the hunter began to see his prey in a new light.

Feliciano was extremely skinny and light. Almost like a teenage girl. His skin was pale and in some lighting looked paper white. Despite his appearence, he was very fragile and delicate in what he did. If Ludwig asked him to fetch a book, the vampire would pick it up carefully and carry it close to his chest as if it meant everything. The only word Ludwig could properly describe the boy was adorable.

The vampire sat down next to him and looked over his shoulder again.

"Ve, still looking up vampires?" He asked.

"Actually, I'm researching you specifically. You were a human at one point."

Feliciano didn't say anymore. He just continued to watch the German type away on his laptop and read different articles.

"Speaking of which, how are you a vampire queen if you're a guy. Shouldn't you be a vampire king?" Ludwig asked, looking at the smaller male. Feli shrugged.

"Ve, usually the leader of a vampire clan is a girl since she's the most important. Like I said before, vampires are really loyal. The others thought I was a girl when I was younger and made me the leader, or leader to be I guess. I grew up and they never bother to throw me out of power since I'm a guy."

"Oh."

"It's not all that bad though. I get to order them around and I don't have to work!" He laughed and Ludwig also laughed at his innocence. He really wasn't evil. Feliciano was actually the sweetest, nicest, and friendliest vampire he had ever met. (Even though he was only the third vampire that he had met in his life.)

Suddenly the door was thrown open. There stood Gilbert with a stake in one hand and a water bottle in the other. He unscrewed the water bottle and rushed at Feliciano. Feli rolled off the bed trying to dodge him. However, Gilbert was fast. He quickly jerked his wrist to the side and some of the water came out of the bottle and hit the vampire.

Feliciano shouted in pain and Ludwig could see burn marks on his skin where the water hit. The blond was enraged. Gilbert was playing dirty. He had skipped the crosses and the garlic and went straight for the holy water. Feli scooted backwards on the floor until his back hit the wall.

At once, the boy's wings came out but he did not try to fly away. Gilbert stood up straight and walked over to him.

"Aren't you going to fight back? Try and drink mein blood?"

"Ludwig..said not to."

Ludwig got up from the bed and stood in between his brother and the hurt vampire.

"Move Luddy!" Gilbert growled.

"You will not harm him anymore, bruder. Feliciano is not evil."

"How can you jump to his side, Luddy? He tried to drink your blood, remember?"

"He's a vampire. It's what he was created to do. Gilbert you know a vampire mates for life, right? Well, Feliciano wasn't kidding when he said he chose me and I'm going to protect him from slayers like you. You'll have to kill me first if you want to kill him."

At that moment, Ludwig knew what had kept him from killing Feliciano when they had first met.

He was in love with the vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

**This would have been done sooner but halfway through I found the videos of the Vocaloid songs "Prisoner" and "Paper Planes." After that I cried and became so depressed I couldn't write anything. I recommend listening/watching them. Watch/listen to Prisoner first. It makes the second one better. They're by Rin and Len Kagamine.**

**Also, anyone play the game Bouncy Mouse? I downloaded it for my google chrome browser and I really want to play it but every time I open it, it starts to load and then the entire page freezes. Any ideas?**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The room was completely silent save for the sound of heavy breathing.

Feliciano sat with his back against the wall. His wings rubbed uncomfortably against the wall but he did not get up. In front of him was Ludwig and Gilbert. Two brothers that were suppose to be killing him. Yet, Ludwig chose to protect him. He was his mate for life, even if the hunter didn't want to believe it.

The Italian looked at his arm where the holy water had spilled. There were large bright pink burn marks and god did they hurt. He wanted to leave this house, but he was cornered and blocked. Feliciano groaned and the German seemed to remember that he was still there.

"Feli, get out of here."

"Ludwig, don't you help him!"

"Go."

The little vampire struggled to his feet. He eyed the vampire slayer the entire time. Feliciano then made a break for the window. Gilbert ran after him but Ludwig blocked him. Feli jumped out the window and forced his wings down hard against the still air.

Soon, he was flying through the night air away from them. This would not be the last time he saw them. He would return the next night and the night after. He would return for his hunter. After a five minute fly, Feliciano came to a barn. He angled his wings and he flew to the ground.

He landed and yawned. The little vampire looked at the sky and saw that he had arrived just in time. The sun was beginning to rise. The barn door opened a crack and a voice called out.

"Who's there?"

"Ve, it's me."

The barn door fully opened and a teen with long black hair stepped out and gave a slight bow. "Good to have you back, Feliciano."

A girl with long brown hair ran out and hugged him. She gasped when she noticed the burn marks on his arm.

"What happened to you? I told you loving a hunter would cause nothing but trouble!"

"Ve, I'm fine, Elizaveta. It was his brother. Ludwig protected me."

Elizaveta took his hand and lead him into the barn. The inside of the barn was dark. Small cracks let in sunlight but besides that there was no light at all. Hammocks hung from the rafters and some people were laying in them fast asleep. The vampires that weren't sleeping were beginning to crowd around him, but Feliciano didn't care. They all treated him like royalty except for Elizaveta. She was more like his best friend. Some of the others had recommended choosing her as his lover, but Feli had thought it would be too weird.

Instead, he had picked the forbidden fruit. A strong, handsome, human. Not just a human, but a hunter. A vampire wasn't suppose to love a hunter. They were suppose to fear and hate them. Vampires couldn't love humans either. They were suppose to just eat them and leave them.

There just was something about this hunter that thrilled Feliciano. He wanted to be closer to him. He wanted to take in his scent and taste his blood. Yet he could never bring himself to kill the blond. Why? He loved him with every fiber of his undead being.

"How did it go, sir?" One of the younger vampires asked.

"Fine."

"No it was not fine!" Elizaveta snapped. "His brother attacked you with holy water!" (by now they could recognize holy water burns)

"Ve, but Ludwig protected me." He protested quietly. Feli licked his lips and realized how dry his mouth was. "Anyone else thirsty?"

"We've got one waiting for you." Elizaveta said with fanged smiled. "He's tied up in the back."

"Ve, grazie~!"

The vampires all went on their way and Feliciano headed to the back room. There he found a man tied to a chair with a blindfold over his eyes. The little vampire pulled the blindfold off and the man began to beg for freedom. Feliciano chuckled.

"You humans are so funny. To bad for you, I'm thirsty. Ciao~!" He bared his fangs and the man screamed in terror. Feliciano leaned down and sunk his fangs into the man's skin and began to drink. The copper taste washed over his tongue and slid down his throat.

He drank and drank and drank. The man's shouts began to grow quiet as he lost the energy to cry. Feliciano sucked but found that he had drained the man dry. He pouted and stood to full height.

"I'm done." Two younger vampires came in and untied the corpse and hauled him out. The little vampire yawned and headed back into the main part of the barn. Most of the vampires were settling for the day and were falling asleep in their hammocks. Feliciano could of had an actual bed, but he didn't want the other vampires to think that he was better than them so he also slept in a hammock.

Feliciano's hammock however was at the very top of the barn. There was a hole in the wood by it and sometimes he enjoyed looking out at the blue sky before falling asleep. The vampire flew to the top of the barn and passed his fellow vampires. He yawned and laid down on the yellow fabric.

Vampires didn't rely on sleep since they were dead and actually didn't have to sleep. They never got tired physically. Mentally, however, they were the same as humans. Feliciano was completely exhausted after the events at Ludwig's. He tucked his wings in against his spine and let his eyes closed. He dreamed of holding his hunter closer and kissing him.

The hunter and the prey in perfect harmony.

* * *

His eyes opened at the sound of his own stomach.

Moonlight flooded through the break in the roof above him. It was night time which meant one thing. Dinner time. Feliciano rolled over and literally fell out of his hammock. His wings unfurled and slowed him down. He landed on the ground laughing.

The other vampires began to wake at the sound of his laughter.

"Ve, wake up everyone~! It's night time~!"

Their minds realized this and they eagerly awoke and joined him on the floor of the barn. Once they were gathered, they planned to go to a bar. It would be the same tactics as they had always done. Trick 'em, drink 'em, leave 'em.

They left the barn and piled into cars. (Feliciano is the only who can fly) After the half hour drive, they found themselves in town. They pulled into the parking lot of a bar and got out. Feliciano took in a large breath and smiled.

"Ve, I love late night drunks."

They headed inside and split up to keep suspiction off of them. The Italian headed to the main bar and ordered a beer. His eyes began to scan over the girls that were hanging around. Some of them were with guys which meant he couldn't trick them. A few were alone but didn't seemed that easily trickable.

The sound of crying reached his ears. To a vampires, cries can mean only one thing; an easy meal. Anyone who is sad is desperate for a shoulder to cry on. He looked to see a two girls at the bar. One of the was crying into her arms and the other was rubbing her back.

Feliciano nonchalantly walked over to them and leaned against the bar.

"Excuse me?" He asked. "Is she alright?"

"Her boyfriend dumped her awhile ago and she's afraid-"

"Don't tell strangers about my problems!"

"-she won't find anyone else."

Feliciano hugged the crying girl and she stopped crying out of surprise. "I'm sorry to hear that. You'll find someone else. There are plenty more fish in the sea, right?"

She chuckled and nodded. The Italian then left and headed back to his beer. From behind him he could hear them whispering. The friend was saying about how he was a good man and how the crying girl should at least go over and talk to him.

This was all falling in place perfectly. The crying girl got up and came over to him.

"Uh..hello. My name is Sarah. Thank you for what you said." Feliciano looked over and took her hand.

"I'm Feliciano. It's the best I can do for a heartbroken little kitten like yourself." He lifted her hand and kissed it. He looked up and saw her blushing brightly. She sat down next to him and looked down at her drink while blushing.

Soon he sparked up a conversation with her and soon he was hearing her stories about the boy that left her. The man really did sound like a jerk to him. Cheating on her with her friend. How low could he be? After about ten minutes of talking to this girl, Feliciano knew that she was putty in his hands.

"Sarah?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"I would like to show you something. Don't worry, I'm not some creepier. Care to come with me?"

Sarah looked at her friend who nodded madly. She also nodded and got up when the Italian got up.

"I need to use the restroom first, meet me out back, si?" Sarah left and Feliciano headed over to a table with his vampires. Elizaveta sat down her beer and smiled at him. It was a smile that told him that she was proud of him. Again, another reason he didn't choose her. Elizaveta had helped raise him. She leaned over and stared at the front door.

"Feli, I'd go get your meal now."

"Ve, why?"

"Slayer's here."

The entire table looked to where she was looking. Feliciano looked over his shoulder. If he was alive, his heart would have stopped right then and there. Standing at the door was Gilbert. Making sure that he was not seen, Feliciano walked away from the table and hovered around until Gilbert was over at the bar.

The little vampire then headed out the front door and walked around to the back of the building. He looked over his shoulder just to make sure Gilbert or another slayer hadn't followed him. No one was there. He found Sarah and smiled at her.

"What is it you want to show me?" She asked innocently.

"This." He smiled evily and bared his fangs. She shouted and tried to run, but he grabbed her shoulder and held her in place. The girl fought and screamed. If he didn't feast soon she'd catch Gilbert's attention or a random pedestrian. He sunk his fangs into her soft neck and began to drain the blood from her.

Her cries ended and she began to grow weaker. He continued to drink until she was dead. Feliciano removed his fangs and let her fall to the ground. He never bothered to clean up after himself. Sure the slayers would know that it was a vampire who had killed the person, but the police wouldn't and they out ranked the vampire slayers.

Feliciano licked the blood off his fangs and headed back into the bar. Quickly, he headed over to their table and leaned over.

"We're leaving. Now." As casually as possible, they got up and left. Gilbert noticed and began to follow. Once outside, he shouted at them and they panicked.

"Feli! Take off now! We'll be fine!" Elizaveta ordered. He nodded and took off into the sky. Soon he saw their cars following him. A few of them went down different roads to throw Gilbert off and thank god he was thrown off. He followed one of the cars going in the wrong direction. Feliciano sighed with relief. That had been a close one.

Wait until the next night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shorter chapter but I don't care.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"LUDWIG YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW!"

Ludwig groaned and looked over at his older brother that had decided to randomly barge into the room. What on earth could it be this time? Gilbert had gone out eariler for a drink at the bar and he had returned fairly quickly. Ludwig silently judged whether or not to listen to him based on how drunk he appeared.

However, the albino was sober so he decided to humor him and listen.

"Was is it, bruder?"

"Feli's pack was out at the bar!"

"...aaaand?"

"Your little "mate for life" was talking up some cute girl. I watched him the entire time!"

"I don't see the problem here."

"He took her out back und I heard her scream! I went after them und he flew off into the sky! After following them for a couple of miles, I went back to the bar und found the girl dead und comepletely drained of her blood! Your cute little innocent vampire killed someone, Luddy!"

So that was the problem. Ludwig inhaled and exhaled, then sat his book down on the table. He had to choose his words wisely or his brother would be right back out there hunting for the Italian. Was it bad that Feliciano had killed an innocent girl? Yes. It was very bad. However, Ludwig could not find one bit of anger against the vampire.

Humans killed innocent animals and ate them for their survival. How were vampires any different? Humans were animals in their eyes. It wasn't like they were planning on killing every human on earth and getting rid of their existence. They needed humans for their survival.

"I'll talk to him, Gilbert."

"You'll talk to him? You'll talk to him? Ludwig, he needs to be killed!"

"Bruder you are not killing him!"

"Why not, Luddy? He's evil!"

"Because I love him!"

The truth was out. Ludwig had confessed to his feelings for Feliciano right to his brother the vampire slayer. Gilbert stared at him in surprise with his mouth gaped open. He grunted and growled a couple of incoherent words and sounds, then stormed out of the house slamming the front door behind him.

As time slowly dragged on and day came, Gilbert still did not return home. Ludwig went about his day as if nothing had happened. He made coffee; he went to the store; he checked up on the news and lastest attacks. The usual things. He became a little worried for his older brother when saw it was eight at night.

Gilbert had been gone for an entire day. He was fine though, right? He was a skilled vampire hunter and besides, Gilbert was the older brother. He had taught Ludwig all the self defense tactics that he knew. Ludwig continued to tell himself these things but he just couldn't calm himself.

Finally he noticed the sun setting. He had completely forgotten the reason Gilbert had left in the first place! Ludwig got up from his place at the kitchen table and headed up the stairs to his room. He walked down the hall to his room and opened the door.

Sure enough, sitting there on the bed innocently was Feliciano. Ludwig closed the door behind him and kept his eyes on his feet. The little vampire picked up on his uneasy feelings and cocked his head to the side. He shifted to the side as Ludwig sat down next to him.

"Ve, is something wrong?"

"Feliciano, Gilbert told me about what you did at the bar."

"Ludwi-"

"You can't do that, Feli."

"But if I don't I'll die for real!"

Ludwig wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him closer. No longer did he see him as an evil being that could attack at any moment. Ludwig saw Feliciano as an innocent boy who was trapped in his own hell with no way of escaping.

"I know. Maybe...maybe you could drink animal blood?" He suggested. "Then no human would be harmed."

Feliciano wrapped his arms around the hunter and buried his head in his chest. "If you want me to, I will. I'll even make the others switch too."

Ludwig actually wished Gilbert was here to see this. He didn't trust the vampire. If only he could see this. All he needed to do was sit down and talk to him and give him the basic facts. The blond hugged the younger male back and ran his hand through the vampire's copper hair. It was as soft as down.

Feliciano pulled away and stared at him with large innocent eyes. Ludwig tried to control his desire as he looked at the little vampire. Feli sat there with his lips parted and Ludwig could see his moist pink tongue hiding behind his two large fangs. He could control the feeling no longer.

The hunter gently pulled his prey closer to him. He supported the vampire's lower back with one hand and his head in the other. He tipped Feliciano's head back and he got closer to him.

"V-Ve? Ludwig what are you-?"

He closed the space in between them and kissed him. Before he knew it, Feliciano was sitting on his lap and the two of them were making out right then and there. Everything in his head told him that he shouldn't be doing this; that this was wrong.

Not only was Feliciano a boy, but he was a vampire. Hunters were suppose to slay vampires and all the paranormal. Yet this hunter found himself attracted to his prey. Not in a blood thirsty "this is my enemy" kind of way, but in a loving way. He wanted to protect the little vampire from whatever the world would throw at him. He loved him with every fiber of his being.

If Gilbert didn't want to accept that, fine. That wouldn't stop Ludwig from loving him. Feliciano pulled away and Ludwig took in air. The little vampire didn't rely on air, but he knew that the hunter before him did. He smiled and rubbed his head against the larger's chin.

"Ve, Ludwig~?"

"Ja?"

"You're mine right?"

"Of course. Ich Liebe dich, Feliciano."

"Forever?"

"Was?"

"Will you love me forever?"

"I'll love you even after forever ends."

Their lips met once more and Ludwig tried his hardest to repress what other desires were flooding his mind. He had only just confessed. Ludwig had to give their relationship time. Yet he knew very well that he could wait for as long as he wanted. Feliciano had all the time in the world and much more.

Feliciano suddenly pulled away and looked towards the door as if he had heard something. He was so alert that he reminded Ludwig of a cat. The hunter gently ran a hand across the boy's pale face.

"There's no one there, Feliciano. Gilbert left."

The little vampire finally seemed to relax. He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and brought him in for another kiss. When they pulled away, the blond felt a slight spark of fear. Feli was staring back at him with his fangs out fully. He looked like he was about to feast.

"Feliciano? Was are you-?"

"Ve, please Ludwig? One sip?"

"Nein!"

"But-!"

"NEIN!"

"But Ludwig! That's how vampries mate! They do what we just did and then they drink each other's blood! Ve, I'm not making you drink mine because then you'll become a vampire. Can I please take one sip? A pint?" His eyes were wide and desperate.

Ludwig thought about it. When donating blood to the Red Cross, they would take a pint. You could survive without a pint. Why couldn't he give this boy one taste of his blood?

"Fine. However, you still can't drink blood under this roof. Also, this is your last taste of human blood period. After this I want you drinking animal blood. Understand?"

The vampire nodded and let his hand drift to the hunter's shoulder. He moved his shirt so the skin was left exposed. The little vampire spread his mouth wide and Ludwig fully saw his fangs as they shone in the dim light. Feliciano then sunk his fangs into his flesh and Ludwig winced at the sharp pain.

It was a weird feeling really. It didn't hurt as bad as he had expected. It felt like someone was pinching him really hard while pouring warm water onto his shoulder actually. The little vampire continued to drink and Ludwig took in his features. He seemed so different when he feasted. Looking at him now, Ludwig saw that Feliciano was hunched over and his shoulders were slowly jerking up and down as he swallowed the vital red fluid.

His two large bat wings had unfurled and were stretched out into the air. When the vampire's shoulders jerked, the tips of his wings would flutter ever so slightly. Finally, he removed himself and he actually looked scary. Blood dripped off his teeth and stained the skin around his mouth.

"Ve, you're so sweet~"

Ludwig chuckled and used his sleeve to wipe his blood off of Feliciano. The little vampire let out "ve's" and leaned closer to him. Ludwig kissed the top of the boy's head and wrapped his around around the boy's waist. He didn't care if Feliciano was a vampire. He would forever love this boy.

Even if forever wasn't forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for a shorter chapter. I finished this section then couldn't think of anything else to add to it. I came back to it again and again but I had no idea. So, I cut it off and decided to just start the next chapter.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Yo Luddy! You still have that book?"

"Ja, I'll get it for you."

"Nah, I can get a book myself. It's in your room right?"

"Bruder let me get it for you."

"Luddy I know how to get a book from my bruder's room."

"Ja but-"

"It's almost like your-"

Gilbert opened the door to Ludwig's room and just stared at what he saw. The shades were pulled and there was a lump under the covers which meant that there was someone sleeping in Ludwig's bed. His red eyes went wider as he saw this and realized what this meant.

"-hiding something."

The albino narrowed his eyes and shot a glare at his younger brother. He walked into the room and over to the bed. Ludwig followed saying something but he blocked him out. This was taking too far. Gilbert knew very well who was under those covers.

Why couldn't his brother just learn that he couldn't do this? Why did he have to fall in love with forbidden fruit? Feliciano was a vampire and he was a hunter. It also didn't help that Gilbert was a vampire slayer. If he didn't slay him and helped protect him, other vampire slayers would be out for not only vampires, but Gilbert as well.

The slayer walked over to the window and pulled on the blind so it went up with a snap. Ludwig shouted something but he was too furious to hear. The younger tried to close the blind again, but Gilbert forced it back up. Gilbert turned to the bed and grabbed the covers.

With a yank he pulled it back. At once, Feliciano began to twitch with pain. He did not wake however.

"Bruder, stop it!" Ludwig shouted.

Gilbert moved the boy's lips and growled at the sight of his blood stained fangs.

"He was feeding."

It suddenly struck him. Gilbert turned around and grabbed his brother's shirt. He pulled it so his shoulder was exposed. There on his flesh were two red dots of a healing bite. Without a word, he began to push his brother out of the room.

Ludwig protested but again he did not listen. The blond did fight back alright, but finally Gilbert got him out of the room. He slammed the door behind him and locked the door. Ludwig pounded on the door and the knob turned violently.

"You can come back in in half an hour!" Gilbert called through the door.

"Was happens then?" Ludwig called.

"Sunlight won't kill a vampire, unless they're in direct sunlight for a long time. Say, half an hour?"

The slayer began to opened the rest of the windows and let the sunlight shine through. Feliciano twitched more and now began to moan in pain. Gilbert just watched with a grim face. This should have been done sooner. Ludwig had fed the beast his own blood and now he had to die.

Time ticked on slowly. Ludwig continued to try and break down the door but had no luck. Feliciano's pain grew and grew as he stayed exposed to the sunlight. Gilbert looked at his watch. It had been fifteen minutes. In a few more minutes, his skin would start burning. He sat down on the bed and looked at the boy that his brother had claimed to love.

He was so small and unvampire like. Feliciano was curled into a ball and was sqeaking and groaning in pain as the sunlight beat down on him. Two bat wings were folded against his back but where still visible to Gilbert. If he was human, Gilbert might have actually encouraged the relationship. However, he was not human.

There was a sizzling sound and Gilbert felt his lips tug upward in a smile. However, he forced himself not to smile. He was killing a vampire that is brother was in love with. This was not a moment to smile. Ludwig gave up on pounding on the door and finally just shouted.

"FELICIANO WAKE UP! GILBERT'S TRYING TO KILL YOU! GOTT, WAKE UP!"

The vampire's eyes opened and the pain suddenly washed over him. Feliciano opened his mouth and screamed. Gilbert was startled and fell off the bed. The vampire's bat wings unfurled and he grabbed the covers from off the bed. Feliciano tried to curl himself in the covers, but there was far too much light.

"MAKE IT STOP!" He shouted. Tears ran out of his eyes.

"Now you'll think twice before loving mein bruder." Gilbert growled.

The litte vampire stopped crying in pain and just became silent. The slayer was uneasy about this sudden action. Feliciano then let out an angry screech and leaped into the air. The covers fell back onto the bed completely forgotten. His fangs were bared and his wings pumped the air.

"You will never come between me and Ludwig!" He shrieked. "I will love him forever!"

The vampire flew forward and tried to attack the slayer. Gilbert was prepared for such an action. He pulled out some garlic and threw it at him. Feliciano hissed and kicked it back at Gilbert. So that didn't work. The slayer went for the holy water. The little vampire flew past him and towards the door. His pale thin fingers grabbed the knob and tried to turn it.

Gilbert threw the water bottle filled with holy water at the boy. It him him straight on and the water poured out all over him. He shrieked and fell to the ground. His skin was burning from the sunlight and from the holy water. The door was thrown open and there stood a pissed Ludwig. Feliciano hadn't been trying to open the door, he has been trying to unlock it.

The blond crossed the room and walked right up to his brother. The albino tried to think of something to say, but it didn't matter. The blond brought his fist back and punched Gilbert in the face. He fell backwards onto the bed. Ludwig pulled the blinds back down and walked over to the Italian that was curled up in a ball on the floor.

He picked the vampire up bridal style and glared at his brother. Ludwig didn't need to say a word. His glare was like a lecture and a death threat all rolled up in one. He walked over to the bed and sat the little vampire down. Ludwig then roughly grabbed his brother's shirt collar and hauled him up off the bed.

"Get out of mein room..NOW!" Ludwig forced his brother out the door and slammed it shut in his face.

Gilbert heard the click of the lock and guilt washed over him. He had almost killed the one thing his brother truly loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Urgh. I need to stop watching cosplay videos. They make me depressed. (Because I can't cosplay until I have money.) Throwing out a little ad here but, do any of you like to roleplay Hetalia? If you do, PM me! I'm looking for roleplayers to rp with. I'd like to do Itacest, but I'm pretty good with whatever. However, I will NOT do FrUk or GerIta. **

**FrUk, because I hate the pairing, and GerIta because I've been rping GerIta with KneedableEraser for so long that to me, she's kinda my one and only Germany. (and I will love her forever. So paws off my Eraser.) For more pairings from Hetalia that I like and from other shows, please see my main page.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Grazie Ludwig..."

"Nein problem."

Ludwig pulled off the backing of another bandaid and stuck it to the vampire's forehead. The poor little Italian looked like absolute shit. If he was human, you'd think he got run over by a bus and then fell in acid. The hunter was still furious at this brother. How could he have done something like this?

He grabbed the gauze that say next to him on the floor. He instructed Feliciano to hold his right arm out and the vampire did. Ludwig then carefully wrapped up his arm starting at the palm of his hand and ending at his shoulder. Not only was he mad at Gilbert for doing this, but Ludwig was scared for his brother.

Feliciano was the vampire queen; the leader of the clan. When the little vampire returned to his clan, they'd notice the burns. If Gilbert wasn't careful, he'd have a flock of angry vampires coming after him. Ludwig wrapped up the little vampire's chest and left leg, then checked over his wings. They were burned as well from the holy water. However, he couldn't wrap them up since they were Feliciano's main transport and they weren't burned as badly as the rest of him.

"There, all done."

The little vampire hugged Ludwig and buried his head in his neck.

"Ve, grazie."

"It's no problem, Feliciano. I'm sorry for what bruder did to you."

"He's a slayer, it's his job."

"Ja, but it's not right. You're still a person."

Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and pressed his lips against his. His lips were cold and felt like death itself. Ludwig hadn't noticed this feeling the night before because he had been so wrapped up in emotion for the little vampire. Feli pulled away and looked at him with his warm amber eyes.

"Ludwig, I'm a dead corpse living on borrowed time. Actually, I'm not living. I'm just existing."

The hunter wrapped his arms around his prey's waist and pulled him closer.

"You were alive before and you still are now. I don't care if you're a vampire." He kissed his lips once more. "Ich liebe dich."

Feliciano smiled and let out a cute little giggle. Ludwig stood to full height and stretched.

"You're probably hungry, right? I think bruder has some blood in the basement. If not, I could find a mouse down there..." Feliciano smiled happily.

"Ve, you're so kind to me."

Ludwig gave him and smile then left the room. He closed the door behind him and sighed. How on earth had he gotten himself into this? Stealing blood from his brother in order to feed a wounded vampire? Oh yeah, he followed his heart and fell in love.

The hunter headed downstairs and was forced to walk through the kitchen. Sitting at the table to Gilbert. The older leaped up and ran over to his younger brother.

"Luddy! I am so sorry! I know I tried to kill him, but after really thinking about it, I've realized that you truly love him und-"

"Ja ja, that's fantastic. Gilbert do you have any cow blood left?"

"I should have some in the basement, why?"

"Is it still frozen?"

"Ja. Luddy what are you-"

The blond turned and headed for the basement. Gilbery trailed behind him curiously. Ludwig found the fridge and opened it. There in the freezer were many small white packets. Upon touching them, one could easily tell that they stored liquid that had frozen into ice.

Ludwig grabbed two of the packets and closed the door. He went back up the stairs with Gilbert following. The vampire slayer didn't say anything and Ludwig was glad for that. He probably already knew what Ludwig was doing. One they were upstairs, the Germany headed for the kitchen.

He placed the two packets in the microwave and looked at Gilbert. "How long for two?"

"Ten minutes."

Ludwig punched in the number and hit start. The frozen packets of cow blood began to go round and round in the microwave. The two brothers stood there in silence as they waited for the microwave to beep. Gilbert moved close just a tad to get his younger brother's attention.

"Ludwig? I'm sorry. I realize now that you truly love Feliciano. I won't attack him any more, but I can't protect him. Other slayers will go after him as well."

"..I know that, bruder. Danke."

The albino gave him a smile and slowly clapped his brother on the back. "You know, I can't believe how much you've grown."

"Was?"

"One minute you're tiny and still afraid of the dark, und the next minute you're in love with a vampire."

**Beep! Beep!**

Ludwig opened the microwave and removed the packets. He left the kitchen and heaed up the stairs with Gilbert still following. The brothers went down the hall and stopped at Ludwig's closed door. The hunter looked at his older brother.

"You should stay back. Feliciano is still pretty pissed at you und once he smells the cow blood he might become a little...er...not himself." Gilbert nodded and went behind Ludwig. The blond turned the door knob and opened the door.

Feliciano sat on the bed peeling large chunks skin off his left arm. Ludwig quickly entered the room and walked over to the vampire.

"F-Feli, you shouldn't do that! You need to heal."

"It doesn't hurt, Ludwig. I can't feel it. Why can't I feel it?"

Gilbert hovered by the door watching with curiousity clear in his eyes. Ludwig was taken off guard by the sudden question.

"W-Well, I guess you can't feel it because you're technically dead." The little vampire seemed emotionally hurt. He hugged his knees to his chest and refused to look at the hunter. Ludwig had no idea what to do or what to say, then he remembered the warm cow's blood. He moved his hand that was holding the packets in front of him and began to open one of them.

"I know it's not human, but I got you some cow-"

Feliciano caught the scent. His face screwed up as his mouth parted into a wicked snarl. His fangs were bared at his wings unfurled behind him. The Italian reached out and grabbed the packet from Ludwig. He sunk his fangs into the bag and poked two holes into the plastic. He began to suck the blood down as if he hadn't eaten in years. (And he had fed the night before on Ludwig's blood if you remember.)

When the packet was empty, he let it fall to the floor. Feli licked the remaining blood off of his mouth.

"Ve, that was fantastic~"

"Better than human blood?"

"No, but it's like really good candy or drugs, it's addicting. You wouldn't have anymore?" Ludwig handed him the other packet and the vampire wolfed down the blood inside. Ludwig had never seen him act this way. Sure vampires got scary around blood, but what was so addicting in cow's blood?

The little vampire tossed aside the empty packet and yawned. He blinked a couple of times and yawned again. Ludwig chuckled and gently pushed on his chest so that he fell over backwards. The German leaned over him, forgetting that Gilbert was in the same room.

"You should be sleeping, Liebe. It's the middle of the day."

"Don't...wanna.."

Ludwig kissed the vampire on the lips and shifted so he could pull the covers up. (He had fixed them after Gilbert's murder attempt.) Feliciano broke away to yawn again. He turned over onto his side and curled up into a ball. Ludwig climbed off of him and pulled the covers up over him fully.

"Buongiorno Ludwig..." Feliciano said sleepily from under the covers.

"Guten Morgen, Feliciano."


	7. Chapter 7

**Man, I had to go to three church services and they were all the exact same! (not kidding it was exact) Soo boring. But, it did give me an idea for this story! I loved writing this chapter. I think it might be my favorite so far.**

**Enjoy~! **

* * *

The bed was warm and comfy.

Feliciano didn't want to get up but he knew it was time to leave since moonlight flittered into the room through the cracks in the curtains. The vampire yawned and pulled the covers off of him. Feli sat up and looked next to him to see Ludwig fast asleep. The vampire looked at the clock and saw that it was two in the morning. Of course he'd be asleep. That was normal for a human.

The Italian leaned over and kissed the hunter on the cheek. He wished he could stay and be here when he woke up, but his clan needed him. Feliciano hadn't returned in perhaps, what? Two days? Elizaveta would be throwing a fit. His burns would only make this worse.

Feliciano climbed out of the bed and stretched his wings out. He found a piece of paper and a pen in Ludwig's room and began to write a note to him. He signed it and sat it on the nightstand. The little vampire walked over to the window and moved the curtains.

The beautiful moon shone down on him. He opened the window and perched on the window ceil. He really didn't want to leave, but he had to. Feliciano looked over his shoulder sadly, then let himself fall forwards and out the window.

His wings snapped against the air and he shot up into the air. Feliciano hovered at Ludwig's window and carefully closed it. He didn't want his hunter to catch a cold. That was the very last thing he needed right now.

As he flew home, Feliciano began to think about Ludwig and what would happen if he got sick. He'd probably have to stay in bed while he was sick. Naturally, Feliciano would be at his bedside the entire time. Perhaps even serving him warm tasty soup.

Did soup heal colds? Or was that the flu? Did they even have any soup in the house? Feliciano laughed as he thought of this. He was acting like a house wife! Ludwig would be fine until tomrrow night. He knew how to take care of himself after all. Feliciano had seen that the first time they met.

To keep himself amused, Felicano did a couple of rolls and flips in the air. He needed to keep his mind off Ludwig right now and think of how he was going to handle his clan and their thousands of questions.

Yet, he couldn't get the handsome German from his head. He truly was in love with the hunter. He didn't care if he was the prey, he was madly in love.

Feliciano angled his wings so he caught the breeze and let the wind push him. He could only fly manually for so long thanks to the burns. The little vampire looked at his bandaged up hand, then held it against his unbeating heart.

Even if his heart was cold and silent, Ludwig would have a place there forever. He was getting closer to the barn now. It was only a couple of feet away.

The vampire was about to angle his wings again to let the breeze take him down to the ground, when the wind stopped. His bat wings were still aching from their use and wouldn't work. Feliciano began to fall.

He screamed in fear even though he knew he wouldn't die. He was already dead. Feliciano began to fall at a fast speed. Before he knew it, he was crashing into the trees.

Branches hit his stomach and arms. Leaves slapped his face and what skin was exposed. He hit a thick branch hard on the back and felt himself become paralyzed. The branch broke and he continued his fall. How long was it to the forest ground?

Finally he hit another branch that was strong enough to hold him. Feliciano laid there with his wings and his limbs hanging down into the air. He groaned and tried to move, but couldn't. Was this what pain was? He hadn't been able to feel ever since he had been turned into a vampire at the age of ten.

He could hear frantic voices in the distance that were slowly growing closer to him. Feliciano just continued to lazily look up at the treetops and the leaves as they swayed in the breeze that had tried to end his existence. His eye lids grew heavy as he laid there. He couldn't fight it any longer.

"Ludwig..."

The little vampire passed out.

* * *

Ludwig woke up in the middle of the night to find himself alone. Feliciano was gone. The hunter became worried and quickly sat up in bed. His eyes noticed a piece of paper with writing on it sitting on the nightstand. At least he had left a note.

He reached over and grabbed it. Ludwig turned on the lamp and his blue eyes began to read the letter.

_Dear Ludwig,_

_I have to go back to the clan. I've been gone for two days now and no doubt they're worried about me. I'm kinda important to them. Please don't come looking for me. None of them trust you, especially Elizaveta, who is second in command and is leader when I'm gone. I have no idea when I'll be able to visit again. _

_You're brother's attack isn't going to settle well with the clan. I'll try everything I can to keep them from attacking, but please keep a close eye on Gilbert for awhile. I can't fully control them. They're only loyal to me by their word. _

_I fear for you, Ludwig. While most of their anger will be on Gilbert, some of them might go after you. I don't want anything to happen to you. My existence is absolutely pointless without you. Prepare yourself my dear hunter. There will be war and I won't be able to stop it no matter how hard I try._

_Love you forever,_

_Feliciano V_

V? What did that mean? It looked like he had been about to write something but he had forgotten what it was. (And he had written the note with a pen so he couldn't erase it.) The hunter sat the note to the side and fetched his laptop. If that v stood for what Ludwig thought, he might be able to learn more about the little vampire.

The hunter pulled up the internet and began to search through old newspaper articles from the town. He continued to type in the vampire's name and the v along with words like, "Missing" or "death." Finally an article came up that matched his search. The headline made him sure of it. Or at least a little sure.

_"Ten Year Old Boy Goes Missing In the Woods."_

Ludwig sat back against his pillow and sat the laptop on his chest. He began to read the article.

_Young Italian ten year old boy, Feliciano Vargas, has been reported missing by his Grandfather Roma Vargas. His older brother, age 11, was the last known person to be with him. When asked where Feliciano had disappeared to, young Lovino Vargas replied, _

_"We were playing tag in the woods. I saw him in front of me since I was it. Feliciano dived into a bush and I lost him. I found him again in a clearing and I saw people around him. He shouted for help but I couldn't get to him fast enough. The people ran away into the forest with Feliciano in their grasp.""_

_The police investigated the woods and the entire area around it. Besides the Vargas family, no one lives near or in the forest. Roma Vargas believes that this was a hate act against his family. The Vargas family had moved to America from Rome, Italy only two years before and opened a store._

_Many people seemed to find a disliking to the family because they were not American born. Police are still investigating the area and the people who could have been involved. It is unknown at this point if this really was a kidnapping attempt by a group of young adults, or if Feliciano simply wandered away._

Ludwig scrolled back up to the top of the article and saw a picture of a small ten year old boy. There was no doubt in his mind that he was staring at the young Feliciano. Ludwig's theory had been right. Feliciano had been forced into the life of a vampire.

No doubt the clan saw him when he was playing with his brother and asumed he was a girl. (Feli had told him this earlier.) Seeing as Lovino was probably much smaller than the other vampires, they took the Italian without a fight and ran. What they left behind was an eleven year old and a crazy story about vampires.

Ludwig had no idea how this new found information could help them in the upcoming war. Suddenly, an idea came to his head. They were dealing with vampires. Dead beings unable to handle anything holy without getting harmed. The hunter began to type rapidly and he hoped that his thought was right.

An article came up and he clicked on it. A smile creeped onto his face as he read it. This was exactly what he had been looking for. Ludwig wrote down the address on a piece of paper (not Feli's note.) and sat it aside. If he could convince Gilbert to let them go tomorrow, they might have an upper advantage in the war.

He just hoped Lovino would listen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Throw bricks at me if you want. I tried. I'm not Catholic and I have no idea how their church works. I looked it up and I even tried to watch footage of a service. I apologize to those of you who are Catholic. I probably messed up your religion without meaning to. I truly am sorry. (Note: The Vargas brothers are Catholic.)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the sky.

It was Sunday morning and Ludwig had convinced Gilbert to come with him. Now the two brothers stood outside of a Catholic church. Gilbert crossed his arms over his chest and stared up at the building.

"Of course he's catholic."

"Bruder, was is that suppose to mean?"

"Catholics don't approve of homosexuality."

"And?"

"Bruder, you're dating a male vampire who's Catholic."

"Point taken."

The two went inside and found themselves watching the closing of the service. Standing in front of them all was a man (no more than twenty) who looked exactly like Feliciano. The only difference was that his hair was darker and was parted differently.

He was dressed in the uniform that the priest would wear. No doubt he _was _the priest. He was saying something, but Ludwig took no notice to it. However, he went away from what was usual. The priest held his hands in front of him and addressed the people in front of him.

"I am aware that what I am about to do is not traditional, but I've been hearing many grieving voices in our church. The deaths of our love ones are indeed a horrid thing. I can only pray that these murders will soon cease and peace will be restored. ("Murders?" Ludwig whispered to himself.) Until the sinner behind this is stopped, I'd like to advise all of you to be careful."

He gave a nod to the people and murmers passed through the crowd.

"Ite, missa est."

"Thanks be to God."

The music began to play and he walked off and away from them. When the music ended, the people got up and began to leave. Some of them found the priest and began to talk to him. Ludwig elbowed his brother and the two made their way over to him.

There was a woman crying in front of the priest and he was doing his best to comfort her.

"Do not fear, Sarah's in heaven where she is forever happy. Bless her spirit." He said with a warm smile. The woman nodded, still crying. Seeing his words not working, the Italian offered her a hug and she weeped into his shoulder. Another man, assumed to be the woman's husband, came and lead her away.

"Was happened?" Ludwig asked, walking up to him.

"Her daughter Sarah was murdered."

"That's terrible!" Gilbert said. The hunter could tell that his older brother wasn't faking the emotion. He really meant it.

"Indeed it is." He replied.

"Excuse me, you're father Vargas, right?" Ludwig asked. They needed to cut to the chase. The vampires could attack anyone at anytime.

"Si, I am. I'm the priest of this entire church. We're you thinking of joining?"

"Nein, but we do need to talk to. Alone if you don't mind." Lovino nodded and took them down the hall. They followed not knowing where they were headed. Lovino lead them to what appeared to be his office. He opened the door and motioned for them to head inside.

The two sat down on the chairs provided that faced his desk. Lovino removed his robe and hung it up in the closet. He stood before in a dress shirt and dress pants. He sat down at the desk and gave a tired sigh. What was he expecting?

"Sorry for that. That thing gets really hot at times." He chuckled and Gilbert forced a chuckle. "Now, what is it you want to talk about?"

"You had a brother right?"

"Si. He-"

"-went missing we know. Feliciano right? In the woods?"

The Italian stared at them. He was completely surprised. "How do you know about this?"

"We've met him." Gilbert said nonchalantly. "Or what is left if you prefer." (Ludwig elbowed him. _Hard_.)

"You claimed he was taken by vampires, am I right?" Lovino got up and walked over to his door.

"I have no idea who you are or why you're asking about my fratello, but get the hell out of here!" He growled, opening the door for them. Ludwig stood up and walked over to him.

"Please listen to me, I know Feliciano. I believe what you said. He is a vampire. I have proof too if you still won't believe me." Lovino folded his arms over his chest. He didn't believe one word that came out of the German's mouth. Ludwig sighed and pulled at his shirt collar and exposed the bite mark the vampire had left.

"W-What the hell?" Lovino asked dumbfounded.

"Feliciano did that. But I told him not to do it again."

"On the off chance I trust that you're telling the truth, why are you coming to me about this."

"Sit down."

Lovino returned to his desk and Gilbert closed the door. They sat down again and began the long story of how it all happened. How they had gotten the call about the vampires; their attack on the vampire queen; learning that Feliciano had chosen Ludwig has his lover; Gilbert's murder attempt; the clan declaring war on them; everything that had happened in the past couple of days.

The Italian took in a couple of breaths when the story. No doubt he was trying to process all of this new information. Ludwig hoped that he would agree to help them. Feliciano wouldn't be harmed of course. The hunter could never bring himself to hurt one hair on that boy's head.

"You need me to help rid of the other vampires?"

"Ja. Feliciano won't be harmed."

"...I'm in."

* * *

Elizaveta walked into the main room of the barn with an ice pack in her hand. Laying in her hammock was Feliciano. She had nearly gotten a heart attack after watching him crash into the trees like that. She had gathered the others and went to rescue him at once.

After looking him over, she discovered that he was badly wounded. Burns covered most of his skin. They were from a combination of sunlight and holy water. That hunter was treading on thin ice and Elizaveta would be under the ice with snapping jaws as soon as the ice broke.

The Hungarian sat down on a stool next to the Italian and gently picked his wing up off the floor. She placed the ice pack on one of the larger burns. Feliciano's breath hitched which told her that he woke up. His eyes blinked open and he looked around confused.

"It's alright, Feliciano. You're home."

"..where..."

"Where what, sweetie?"

"Where's Ludwig..?"

"That damn hunter isn't coming within fifty, no, a hundred miles of you! Not as long as I exist! The only reason you took so much damage from the fall was because your holy water burns took the worst of it. Wait, you're home Feli, why would you think Ludwig was here?"

"Because where ever he is...is home."

Elizaveta sighed and moved the ice pack onto another burn. He really loved that hunter, didn't he? It was cute in her opinion. She had always had a liking for yaoi. However, this was the only time she didn't hide in a bush and watch the couple when they were on a date. This had to be stopped.

Feliciano couldn't continue to meet him anymore. Just look at his condition! What did Ludwig do to him? Tie him up and torture him? How could he just use the Italian like that? He knew that a vampire mates for life. The very idea of him abusing this fact made Elizaveta want to rip his face off.

The little vampire twitched under her and seemed very upset. Elizaveta sighed and sat the ice pack down on the ground next to her. She propped him up and hugged him.

"Feliciano, I know you love him, but I can't allow you to get hurt anymore."

"Eliza...I can't be apart from him."

"I'm sorry, Feli. I called a meeting while you were sleeping. We've declared war on them."

"NO!" The Italian fought against her. "NO! NO! YOU CAN'T HARM HIM ELIZA! PLEASE!" Tears welled up in his eyes and it hurt to watch him.

"I'm sorry Feliciano. They've attacked you too many times. This is war. The slayers must be killed...and we're starting with Ludwig." The Hungarian got up from her stool and left. Two other vampires took her place in restraining their leader. She could hear his sorrowful cries from behind her. Elizaveta had no idea how she'd be able to do this. Feliciano was in so much pain because of this guy.

"ELIZA PLEASE! I LOVE HIM! YOU CAN'T JUST KILL HIM! NO! OH DIO DON'T HARM HIM PLEASE!"

Elizaveta walked to over to the door that seperated the main part of the barn and the meeting room. Feliciano just continued to fight and bawl.

"I LOVE HIM ELIZAVETA! I LOVE LUDWIG! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! EXISTING IS POINTLESS WITHOUT HIM! PLEASE!"

She opened the door and went into the other room. His cries rang in her ears. This had to be done.

It was for Feliciano.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait! Been busy with er..life..and forgot to write this. A little bit of a timeskip but guess what? This is my story and I'll do whatever the hell I want.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

He could hear their war cries.

Tears stung at his eyes as he ran through the forest. The war was beginning and he had to stop it. Feliciano prayed that Ludwig didn't come looking for him. He prayed that he left town or something. He could not even bare the thought of Ludwig getting harmed.

Already, most of his burns were healed. That was a good part about being a vampire, he healed quickly. There were still small burns on his skin, but most of them were hidden under the bandaids that Ludwig had provided for him.

When Feliciano had woken up that night, he found the vampires planning an attack. He didn't even try to interrupt. He fled the barn at once and tried to run towards town. If he flew, the other vampires would see him and know he was going to warn the hunter.

Already, he was coming towards the road at the edge of the forest. Feliciano could hear the cars rumbling on the concrete. His breathing heightened and he moved faster. Vampires were capable of strength and speed that a human could only dream of. People thought that vampires naturally had this speed and strength, but they didn't.

Vampires could only use these super powers in a time of need. If they were weak or scared, they could use them to their advantage. Right now, Feliciano was so terrified that he ran blindly without even thinking. He ran into a couple of trees here and there, but soon he was running out onto the road.

**Screeeeeeeeeeech!**

The headlights of a car shone right before him. The car swerved trying to avoid him, but it still hit him. Being immortal, getting hit just felt like getting punched really hard. Feliciano just laid there on the ground instead of getting up to run. Perhaps if he faked death the humans in the car would leave him alone.

He heard the sound of a car door opening and closing.

"Ohdiohodioohdioohdioohdio!" A panicked voice said. It sound so familiar. Had he seen this person before? Perhaps he had heard him in one of the bars that he had gone to when tricking girls into being his next meal. Shoes sounded against the cement and came towards him. Another car door opened and closed.

"I-I killed him! Oh Dio I-"

"Relax. He's immortal. Feliciano's probably more scared than hurt."

If he wasn't scared before, he definately was now. If this person knew who he was, that meant he had to be a vampire slayer! The little vampire knew he couldn't get up now. One of them was right next to him. He could feel their presence. The boy let out a whimper of fear and whoever was right next to him shouted in surprise and fell backwards.

A hand rested on his side and Feliciano went into attack mode. There was no way he was going to be killed now! He had to find Ludwig before Elizaveta found him. The little vampire bared his fangs and let out a loud hiss. His wings unfurled but were still useless. He opened his eyes and stopped hissing. Staring back at him was his own face only..different.

The hair was darker. The skin had color in it. Could it be possible-?

The man in front of him pulled Feliciano upward into a bone crushing hug. He started crying.

"F-Feliciano! I thought I lost you! Look at what they made you!"

"Lovino?"

Two arms wrapped around the boy's waist and pulled him away from his older brother. They were strong but gentle. That feeling of peace and harmony washed over the little vampire as his head took in what was going on around him. A rough but sweet voice spoke into his ear.

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

Feliciano turned his head to see Ludwig staring back at him. His body began to tremble and tears ran out of his eye. The little vampire turned around fully and wrapped his arms around the German's neck. Feliciano pressed his icy lips against Ludwig's warm lips. He had missed the feeling far too much.

They parted and Feliciano found himself lost in his two blue eyes. It hadn't been long at all since the last time he saw the hunter, but since then he had the burning fear that his hunter would be killed. Ludwig picked up the vampire bridal style and stood up.

"Come on, Lovino. We need to get out of here."

"Why?"

Gilbert leaned out the window of the front passenger seat. "If we hit Feliciano, we're close to their main base."

Ludwig walked over to the car and opened the backseat. He laid Feliciano down then sat down next to him and closed the door. Lovino got back into the driver's seat and off they went. The little vampire had his head in Ludwig's lap and he couldn't help but smile.

The trip was silent at first until Feliciano found that he couldn't hold in his happiness.

"Ve~" He snuggled closer and let the ends of his wings flutter. Ludwig ran his hand through the vampire's hair and ran his fingers down the side of his pale cheek. Lovino watched them in the car mirror. The older Italian finally spoke up.

"Do you really have to do that?" He asked. Obviously he still saw Feliciano as his little brother and now that he had been found, he began to become overprotective. (Even though Feliciano was probably better off without him. He was a vampire after all.)

"He's my Ludwig, fratello, and I am his vampire. You can't stop me from loving him." The little vampire replied, rolling over onto his stomach. "Ve, where are we going anyway?"

"The church." Gilbert replied.

Feliciano sat up and pressed backwards into the seat as if trying to get away from them. Ludwig wrapped an arm around him and nuzzled his ear. "What's wrong, Liebe?"

"Ludwig we're going to a church.."

"Ja, they can't get in. We'll be safe there."

"Ludwig! You're not listening! _I _can't go in there! I'll burn!"

The car was silent. They had somehow completely forgotten that Feliciano was a vampire. Just like the others, he could not walk on active holy ground. Vampires could walk in a cemetary or the plot of an old church, but if the place was currently being used and still blessed, they could not walk on it without burning.

Gilbert leaned around in his seat and looked at the terrifed vampire with a smile.

"The gazebo."

"Come again?"

"The church gazebo. It's just off the grounds. I noticed it when we went to visit Lovino. You can hide there and Luddy and hide in the church with us."

Feliciano snuggled closer to the hunter and Ludwig sighed.

"Bruder, I doubt that'll happen." Gilbert just stared at them. His red eyes looked over the duo and then a smile crept onto his face. He understood. The little vampire smiled and rest his head on Ludwig's lap again. He yawned and found himself becoming very tired. He had worn himself out through out the night.

There on his hunter's lap, Feliciano fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

When Feliciano woke he not only found multiple jackets and shirts covering him, but he found that he was on the floor. What happened? He pushed some of the jackets off of him and tried to sit up, only to let out a loud painful hiss.

The sun was beating down brightly into the car. Instead of covering himself back up, he grabbed Ludwig's jacket and pulled it on. The burning went down as he covered up more and more of his exposed skin. Now only his head was exposed. Sure it hurt, but it was better than before.

Lovino heard his brother's cry and looked into the mirror.

"Fratello, I have a parasol back there. I figured you might need it." Feliciano fumbled around in the blinding light and soon found it. He opened it up and the burning almost completely stopped. This parasol was the most wonderful thing he had seen. The little vampire crawled up onto the seat next to Ludwig and held the black parasol close to the right side of his head.

He looked to Ludwig who was sitting on the left and found himself staring. He was shirtless. Feliciano looked at the floor where he had just been and found the shirt that had been covering him. Ludwig really cared for him.

"Feliciano? Are you alright? You're face looks red." Ludwig said, genly grabbing his chin and making him look at him. Was it possible for a vampire to blush? If it was, it just got ten times more deeper.

"V-Ve, I'm fine~" He replied with an smile. The car jerked to the side and Feliciano was throw into Ludwig's arms. He looked at the hunter and gave a nervous chuckle. Lovino pulled the car over and turned it off. They climbed out and the little vampire saw that they were at the church.

The little vampire held the parasol close and backed away from the sight. He loved Ludwig with all his being, but one wrong move and he could be serverely hurt. The hunter pulled his shirt back on and took the vampire's hand. Lovino and Gilbert went into the church and Ludwig lead Feliciano around to the back.

There hidden in the flowers and trees was a gazebo just like Gilbert had said. It was painted black and had a victorian feel to it. Around it were bright red roses that climbed the sides of the gazebo. The overgrowth was most likely the cause of the gardener forgetting to do his job, but Feliciano still thought it was pretty.

They entered the gazebo and Ludwig sat him down in the middle of the floor. He pulled out a water bottle and a bag of mustard seeds. Ludwig sat the bottle down and walked around the outside of the gazebo, spreading the mustard seeds on the ground.

"Ve?" Feliciano questioned, not understanding.

"I read that it was believed that putting mustard seeds on a roof would ward of vampires. Not true. It's like salt with ghosts, you have to put them on the ground." Ludwig then took the bottle and did the same thing as the seeds but with the water. He returned to the vampire and crouched down in front of him.

"They can't enter now, but you can't leave either unless I carry you out." He took the vampire's head in his hands and kissed his forehead, then his nose, then his lips. Feliciano wrapped his arms around him, letting the parasol fall to the ground. There was enough shade that he wouldn't burn.

When Ludwig pulled away, Feliciano refused to let go. He held on tighter. Ludwig chuckled and pried the smaller off of him.

"I have to go inside with our bruders. I will be back. I promise." The hunter then stood, and walked away from him. Feliciano made not a sound as he watched his hunter leave, yet he couldn't stop the bitter tears that fell from his eyes. Ludwig should have been the one sitting here. He was in far more danger than he was.

The clan would never hurt Feliciano. In fact, that was the reason they were attacking. They had seen the damage that the little vampire had been taking thanks to Gilbert and they had become enraged. It also didn't help that Elizaveta was leading them. She had been against the entire idea ever since Feliciano had first met Ludwig.

If only he hadn't told her that he was a hunter. Back when he first mentioend Ludwig, she said the relationship was adorable and she seemed to support it. As soon as the Italian mentioned he was a hunter, she turned against it and vowed to hate the German for as long as she existed.

The little vampire pulled the jacket tighter and breathed in the scent of his hunter. They would survive. They would beat his clan and they would be together. Stories like these always had a happy ending. Feliciano grabbed the parasol and held it again so that he was shaded even more.

_Please be careful my dear hunter. _Feliciano thought as he stared at the Catholic church. Sadness suddenly washed over him. He began to cry harder. His tears fell onto the ground of the gazebo and changed the color to appear a light grey. What if he lost Ludwig? What if Elizaveta killed him? There was only one answered. He'd kill himself. Feliciano couldn't live for eternity knowing that the love of his life had been killed by the person he thought was his best friend.

The litle vampire sat down the parasol and stood up. He walked over to the side of the gazebo and sat down on the bench. He let the light shine down on him. It hurt but he could barely feel it. His thoughts and emotions were far stronger than any light.

_Be careful Ludwig. Please return to me. _


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize for not getting this done sooner. I fell in love with the pairing Royed (from FMA) again so I was reading nothing but Royed doujinshis for the past couple of days. About the flash back, I really wanted to write that scene to fully explain what happened and that was the only way I knew how.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"I have to go inside with our bruders. I'll be back I promise."

That was the last thing Ludwig said to Feliciano before he left. He sat in the sanctuary with Lovino and Gilbert waiting for nightfall. The hunter couldn't get the little vampire from his mind. At times, he found himself wandering into the next room and looking out the back window.

Feliciano was sitting in the sunlight. Ludwig wanted to run out there and tell him to get back in the shade, but Gilbert and Lovino wouldn't allow him to leave. For now he just sat watching them. Gilbert was checking over what looked like guns and Lovino just sat in front of the alter as if lost in a prayer. (And he probably was.)

"Lovi?" The vampire slayer called, standing up from his seat.

"Don't call me that." The priest replied bitterly.

"We might as well put you to use right now." The albino searched through his bag and pulled out a couple of store bought water bottles. He tossed one at the Italian and he caught it. Lovino looked at it confused.

"You're a priest. Start blessing. We need all the holy water we can get."

Lovino stood from his place and sat the bottle on the alter. Gilbert placed the other bottles next to it on the alter while Lovino pulled out a small bible from his pocket. Ludwig didn't he listen as he blessed the water. He was far too distracted. He was fighting for his Feliciano, but would he still have him afterwards?

The people Ludwig was going to be fighting was Feli's clan; the people he considered his family. Would the little vampire hate him? Also, had any of the other vampire slayers caught wind of this? It was enough to be fighting the entire clan, but adding more slayers would be far too much to handle.

Ludwig looked around the sanctuary. So what was he suppose to do the entire time? They wouldn't come out until nightfall, and the sun had only risen about half an hour ago. Gilbert seemed to have the weapons under control and Lovino was blessing the water. The hunter stood up and walked into the other room.

He looked out the window again and saw that Feliciano had moved out of the sun and was in the middle of the floor again. He was curled up and looked like he was sleeping. The vampire's wings were unfurled and they covered him like blankets.

Ludwig didn't care what his brother had to say. He longed to hold the boy close to him. The hunter headed out the door and already he could hear Gilbert and Lovino calling for him and running after him. The German closed the door and walked into the grass. They were watching him from the window. He knew it.

As he got closer to the gazebo, Ludwig could hear crying. Guilt flooded him as he thought of the emotional pain that Feliciano was probably feeling. It was all his fault. Sure it was Feliciano who had fallen in love with him and delcared Ludwig his mate for life, but the hunter was the reason that any of this happened. If he had killed the vampire when they first met, he would have saved him from any of this emotion. Although, he would have prevented him from feeling love and being loved.

"Feliciano?" He called gently as he came closer to the entrance. The little vampire leaped up and ran over to the side. He leaned out and reached for him. Ludwig chuckled and walked over. He hugged the boy and placed a loving kiss on his forehead. Ludwig let go and walked into the gazebo.

Looking at him now, he could see the Feliciano must have been crying ever since he left him. His pale white cheeks were damp and his amber eyes were reddened. The hunter sat him down on the floor and picked up the black parasol.

"You really shouldn't be in the light, Liebe." He hugged the boy close and held the parasol so they were shaded.

"Ludwig?"

"Ja?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Was do you mean?"

"Once we beat them, we'll be together, but I'm immortal. You'll age and die and I'll just stay like this. I don't want to loose you."

Ludwig had thought about this as well. There was no way for Feliciano to become human again. It was impossible to go back once you became a vampire. Even if it was possible, he'd just die as soon as he became mortal. His internal organs had been shut off for far too long.

The hunter decided to try and get the little vampire off the conversation. He shifted so he could pull his shirt down a bit. His shoulder became exposed to the warm air.

"You must be thirsty-"

"Ve, you said not to."

"I said not to under mein roof. We're not under mein roof." Ludwig brought the boy's lips to his, then pulled away. "We're going to be in a war. I'd rather you feed off me und have your strength than not feed und be weak."

With his permission granted, the little vampire turned and sat in the German's lap facing him. He smiled gently, then lowered himself to his exposed skin. Ludwig felt the pinch that meant he had gotten his fangs in. The little vampire began to suck the blood out of him all while petting the larger's face as if to say, "I mean no harm." Ludwig could hear the bushes near them shaking, but he paid no notice.

After a couple of minutes, Feliciano pulled away. Ludwig's blood dripped from his mouth. He leaned back down again, but instead of drinking more, he placed a kiss on the now bleeding wound. Feliciano licked the blood of his lips and tried to wipe off what was left.

Two sat there together in the shade of the gazebo awaiting the oncoming war. They would make it. They would survive this war together. Ludwig couldn't help but think of the story of Romeo and Juliet. The amount of how close his life was to that story was almost painful. Yet the ending to that story was why Ludwig was worried.

Feliciano yawned and rested against the hunter's chest.

"Sleep Feliciano. It's morning und you should be fast asleep. I'll wake you when night comes."

* * *

Lovino handed the bottles back to Gilbert who placed them back in the bag.

"So, Lovino? Was made you join us that easily?" The slayer asked trying to spark up conversation. The priest sat down next to him in the pew and sighed.

"He's still my baby brother. Vampire or not I love him. I was there when it happened. I remember his screams.." The older Italian paused as if trying to repress the memory. Gilbert placed a hand on his back in a comforting way.

"I think it's time you got this off your chest. It's been years since then. Tell me."

"Si. You're right. Well, we decided to play tag in the forest that was connected to our backyard..."

_Laughter rang in the air as the two boys ran around in the yard. On the back porch was their grandfather. He laughed with them, then called out to them._

_"Don't go far! Dinner will be ready soon." The younger of the two giggled and took off towards the forest. Lovino started after him when hsi grandfather stopped him._

_"Lovi! Watch out for our little tomato. He's a bit absentminded at times." Lovino nodded._

_"Si, Nonno!" He then ran off into the forest after his younger brother. Their house disappeared behind them as they ran deeper and deeper into the trees. They had run on this path so many times that the Italian knew every branch and root. A head of him he could hear his younger brother laughing happily._

_"Feli! Slow down!" He called. Lovino could see him, but the undergrowth was getting thicker and it was becoming harder and harder to keep up. Feliciano looked over his shoulder with a large smile plastered to his face. _

_"You gotta catch me fratello! You're it!" He laughed and ran faster. Feliciano dove to the side and went through a bush. Lovino headed down a side path that he knew would circle around and opened right where his younger brother would be. He chuckled to himself as his barefeet ran over the dirt. How surprised Feliciano would be! The look on his face when Lovino reached out and tagged him!_

_There was the sound of a thud and Feliciano crying out. Lovino skidded to a halt._

_"Feli! Are you alright?" He began to bush through the plants to get to his brother. The thought of cutting him off was completely gone. _

_"Si. I just tripped on a root. I'm fine."_

_Lovino stopped walking when his pant leg got caught in a thorn bush. He leaned down and carefully tried to untangle it. Just as he got one of the many thorns out, he heard a loud ear piercing scream. The older felt ice cold fear pulse through him._

_"FELICIANO!" He yanked himself away from the thorn bush which tore his pant leg. Lovino didn't care. He took off running towards the scream shouting his brother's name over and over. His only reply were more and more screams. Lovino pushed through the last bush and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight he saw._

_They had reached the clearing where the two brothers usually went when they wanted to be together but alone from the rest of the world. There was a group of what looked like teenagers. They were dressed in pants and long sleeved hoodies with the hoods up. None of them stood in the direct light so he couldn't see who they were._

_He spied a girl with long brown hair who was holding Feliciano's wrist. The boy was slapping at her and trying to break free, but he was far too weak. _

_"LET GO OF MY FRATELLO!" He screamed, running at them. The girl with brown hair gave Feli to one of the others and ran at him with incredible speed. She had Lovino pinned to th ground before he could say anything. She laughed and looked to the one that Lovi assumed was the leader._

_"What should we do with him, Roderich?" _

_"We'll let him watch his sister's turning." _

_Sister? Didn't they know that Feliciano was a guy? Lovino squirmed under her. He screamed every swear that he had ever heard in his life._

_"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH FELICIANO! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"_

_The one known as Roderich pulled out a knife and Lovino screamed even louder with more hatred. Instead of harming the small boy, he brought the knife across the palm of his hand. Blood oozed out and down his hand. With the other hand, he took Feliciano._

_"It's time for you to take your place." He pressed his hand to Feliciano's mouth and forced him to drink it. When Roderich removed his hand, Feliciano was coughing from having to suddenly swallow the large amount of blood that was being forced into his mouth. _

_Roderich then leaned down and bit into Feliciano's neck. The boy screamed and Lovino's eyes widened. He knew who these people were. Well, he knew at least what they were. They were vampires and they were turning Feliciano into one._

_"FELICIANO! NO! NO! OH DIO NO! FELI THEY'RE VAMPIRES! OH DIO LET HIM GO!" Tears ran down his cheeks as he watched the horror unfold before him. Roderich stood up and wiped his mouth. Feliciano now stood there swaying slightly. He fell over and passed out on the ground._

_One of the other vampires picked him up and held him in their arms like he was the most important thing in the world._

_"There now. Was that so hard?" The girl with brown hair asked, letting him go and standing up._

_"You bastards! Why would you do this?" He screamed. Lovino could barely see them through the haze of his tears. The girl chuckled._

_"She'll be our queen of course! I don't qualify since king "we need younger people" over there won't let me be his queen.." _

_"Elizaveta!" Roderich snapped. "I've explained this to you before. Also, don't go telling our plans to humans! Now let's go before their grandfather comes looking for them."_

"...and then they left with Feliciano."

Lovino looked down at the carpetted ground. He wanted Gilbert to say something before the memories caught up with him. Even while telling it, Lovino repressed it just enough so that he wouldn't cry again. He couldn't show weakness right now. There was too much expected of him.

"What happened next?" The slayet asked.

"I ran back home. Nonno asked me why I looked like shit and I told him that vampires took Feliciano. He only half believed me. Nonno believed that Feliciano was taken, but not by vampires. He said it must have been some hate act against us. Since then he's always hated Americans. If only he knew the truth.."

Gilbert leaned over and actually hugged him. Lovino had no idea whether to push him off or hug back. For now, he just let the vampire slayer hug him. All these years of wondering, of hoping, had gotten him here. He couldn't help but find himself chuckling. If he hadn't gotten a job as a priest, he would have never found his brother.

Lovino actually hated his job. He only became a priest so he could destory those damned vampires that took his brother. The Italian had a sudden thought and he turned to Gilbert.

"What ever happened to Roderich? They said he was the vampire king."Gilbert laughed.

"Roderich? Ah hell, he was the first vampire I killed!"

He continued to laugh and Lovino foudn himself laughing as well. It felt good to laugh. He hadn't laughed in a long time.

"Gilbert?"

"Ja?"

"Grazie."

"Nein problem."


	11. Chapter 11

**Proud to say I got this done even when having to attend a party. My fingers hurt now from typing and I think I pulled a muscle in my leg when I got jumped with pillows at the party...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

He woke to a gentle shaking.

Feliciano opened his eyes and found that it was night. Had he really slept through the entire day? Ludwig gently moved him off of him and stood up. The vampire was still sleepy and he missed his heat source. He reached for the hunter. Ludwig took his hand and kissed it.

"I have to go now. Your clan should be here soon."

At the thought of his clan, Feliciano was wide awake. He had almost forgotten why he was here. This was the moment of truth. Ludwig crouched down and kissed the boy one last time. Feliciano loved the taste of his lips and he tried to remember this feeling just in case.

"Ve, promise me you'll return to me."

The blond kissed his forehead and hugged him close.

"I promise you, Liebe."

With that, he stood up and walked away from the gazebo. The vampire watched him walk back into the church. He saw Gilbert and Lovino drag him away as they passed the window. Already he felt isolated and alone. Feliciano pulled up the jacket to his nose and breathed in the lingering scent of his lover.

_We'll make it through. If they have to be killed, so be it. It'll end their suffering..._He continued to think these thoughts just so he wouldn't be swamped by fear. Time passed on and Feliciano entertained himself by watching the lightning bugs and counting the stars. Was the war currently going on? Had it even started yet?

It was so quiet and peaceful here in the gazebo. Where was the shouting, the cursing, the gun shots? The little vampire hummed to himself as he laid on the floor of the gazebo staring up at the rafters. When would this be over? Would he see a bloody and worn Ludwig walking to him when it was? Or would he find a triumphant Elizaveta coming to claim her prize?

The bushes near him shook and at first he told himself it was only a squirrel or raccoon that happened to be passing by. However, the shaking got worse and he heard a curse. Animals didn't curse. Animals didn't talk at all. (at least not to Feliciano's knowing.) He sat up and looked over.

The bushes parted and he saw the members of his clan.

_Of course. Of course they just had to find me first. _He though bitterly to himself. While it would keep them away from Ludwig, the clan finding him first was a bad thing since now they knew where to keep their main focus. There was no way they'd be leaving this area now.

"Feliciano!" Elizaveta ran over only to hiss and retreat when she came in contact with the barrier of mustard seeds and holy water. "Don't worry, honey! We're going to save you!"

The little vampire began to laugh. He fell over and felt his eyes tearing up. Why the hell was he laughing? Oh wait, he knew why. They thought they were rescuing him when actually he needed saving from them. Finally, he stopped laughing and faced them again.

"Ve, I don't need saving. I'm happy."

"Happy my ass!" Elizaveta shouted suddenly. "I'm getting you out of here! I'm not watching you suffer!"

"Then why did you let Roderich turn me into a vampire?"

Ouch. That one hurt. He could see the pain on the Hungarian's face when she heard it. Obviously she had no real reply. Elizaveta looked away from him and pointed towards the church.

"Burn it." She ordered. A couple of the vampires headed towards the boundry of the church grounds and fumbled for lighters. Feliciano could not protest against it. His mind was trying to register what was happening. He knew exactly what her plan was, but he didn't want to accept it.

She was going to burn the church down so they came outside and off the grounds. Even if they didn't leave the grounds, the blessing on it would be cancelled and they would be able to walk on the plot freely without being harmed.

Soon he watched as the flames licked at the night stars. The fire snapped and cracked as it broke down the large and beautiful building. Memories of some kind flashed in his head as he watched it burn. Were they from his actual life? Either way, they allowed him to see the inside of the church.

_He bounced eagerly in the pew. His grandfather gently shushed him as the service started. _

They were bitter sweet and lasted only a moment.

_Words flowed from the priest's mouth, but he was too busy playing rock, paper, scissors with Lovino to listen._

They were so real. Feliciano felt like he would be able to reach out and touch the pew in front of him.

_He stood on the top step by the front door and watched as German family walk by. He waved at the two brothers. The younger blushed as if embarressed and looked away. The older waved back._

This church had been his when he was alive. These memories were proof enough.

_"Did you see that blond German boy, fratello? He was cute!" Lovino wacked him upside the head. "Idiot! You can't call him cute when you're catholic!"_

Yet something was off about these memories. Feliciano couldn't put his finger on it.

_He sat in the pew and tried to listen to the priest's words, but his mind was focused on the blond he had seen before._

Something was different. Something he hadn't noticed before had somehow slipped in, but what was it?

_There he was again. He called out to him and invited him into the service. "I can't. I'm christian." He replied._

Feliciano was so close to figuring it out. He let his eyes rest on the burning flames that were still eating away at the silent church. The vampires were already rushing onto the grounds. The blessing was breaking.

_He watched his brother as he talked to his Spanish friend. Why couldn't that German boy be here? What did it matter what religion he was?_

It clicked in his head. The German boy he had watched every morning before the service. He was in almost every single memory that the little vampire had that involved this church. Feliciano was positive that he knew who that young boy he had found an attraction to was.

He watched as Lovino, Gilbert, and Ludwig ran out of the burning building. His older brother began to shout things in Latin and some of the vampires began shout in pain. Gilbert was throwing garlic at them and Ludwig was just trying to not get bitten.

That young boy from his memories...it was Ludwig. Feliciano had known his hunter even before any of this started. Another piece to his fairy tale was added. Now he just prayed for the happy ending he so desperatly needed. Feliciano could not see Elizaveta. There was no moon and the smoke was making it worse.

The bushes behind him shook again and Feliciano turned around. It had to be an animal. His entire clan was already fighting the trio. Who else would be there? Two hands suddenly were around his mouth. He tried to bite whoever it was, but they were wearing leather gloves. They knew he was a vampire.

His head painfully collided with one of the posts that held the gazebo. Feliciano felt dizzy but it didn't end there. His attacker forced him onto the ground and slammed his head against the ground. He was getting dizzier and dizzier.

A knife was soon sliding across his cheek. It burned like fire. Why did it hurt so bad? He opened his eyes and looked down to see the knife covered in cold blood. They were using dead man's blood. Already he could feel his body growing weak from the poisonous substance.

Feliciano knew at once that his attacker had to be a vampire hunter. They were the only people who knew about the useage of dead man's blood. Did Gilbert ask for help? Didn't they know he was on their side? His eyelids grew heavy as they cut into him again. If only he could call out to his hunter.

The little vampire couldn't stay awake much longer. He closed his eyes and let himself pass out.

* * *

Ludwig sat in the sanctuary waiting. He had left Feliciano outside and was prepared for a fight. It was now or never. Gilbert sniffed the air suddenly and looked around confused.

"Luddy, you smell that?" He asked. The hunter sniffed the air. It hung heavy with fresh smoke.

"Ja, something's burning.."

The door at the back of the sanctuary was thrown open and Lovino came running in.

"They're burning down the church! They'll be able to walk on the grounds!"

"WAS?" Gilbert leaped up from the front pew and faced the Italian.

"If the burn the church down, the grounds won't be active! The blessing will break!" He ran to the alter and began to gather the items. He tossed a couple of them to Gilbert who placed them in his backpack. They were all useful items that could be used to fight off the vampires.

Ludwig looked and saw that the fire was already coming into the sanctuary. He grabbed his own bag and ran for the backroom that he had used to get to Feliciano.

"Out this way!" He shouted over his shoulder. Gilbert and Lovino followed. The headed outside and met the welcoming party. There was the entire clan of vampires standing in between them and the gazebo where Feliciano was. There had to be at least twenty of them!

Lovino pulled out his small bible and shouted things in Latin that repelled the oncoming swarm. It sure was a good thing that they had the priest on their side! Gilbert pulled out a couple of wooden stakes and tossed them to the others. He threw garlic as a weakening substance, then attacked when they were caught off guard.

Ludwig himself was just fighting off the vampires that tried to bite him. There was only one vampire that he allowed to drink his blood and he was sitting on the other side of the grounds in the black gazebo. Two arms suddenly grabbed him and a mouth was aimed at his throat. He turned and punched the person that was attacking him.

It was a girl with long brown hair.

"So we meet, Ludwig." She growled at him.

"You must be Elizaveta."

"I see Feli's told you about me."

"Ja, und I see he talked about me too."

Elizaveta suddenly leaped at him snarling. She threw a punch but he blocked it. She continued to punch and throw a frew round house kicks. The Germany blocked each of her attacks. He had to admit, this girl was a great fighter! If they weren't trying to kill each other, he could learn a thing or two from her.

The vampire leaped into the air and delivered a kick to the side of his head. Ludwig was unaware that she could jump like that and wasn't prepared for the attack. He staggered and the vampire took the moment for herself. She kicked him in the side and punched his chin.

Ludwig stumbled backwards and he realized that she was overpowering him. Elizaveta kicked him again in the stomah and punched his face, knocking him onto the ground. She leaped at him with her fangs bared and gave him only a split second to defend himself.

The hunter suddenly felt a stab in his hand and he remembered the stake that Gilbert had given him. When the Hungarian pinned him and went for his throat, he drove the stake deep into her chest right where her heart was. Elizaveta fell off of him and he stood up. However, she began to laugh.

The vampire stood up and grabbed the end of the stake.

"Silly hunter, you can't kill me." She pulled the stake right out of her chest and threw it to the ground. "My heart was removed years ago."

The Hungarian began her kicking attacks and Ludwig blocked all of them with his arms. The two began to talk as they fought each other.

"Lost your heart? Why would you do that?" He asked curiously.

"I couldn't be queen because of Feliciano, so I became a guardian."

"Guardian?"

"Someone's gotta protect his cute little ass!" Elizaveta dove to the side when Ludwig threw a punch at her. She kicked her leg out in a sweeping motion trying to knock him off his feet. He jumped a few inches off the ground as if he was avoiding a jump rope.

"Was do you do to become a guardian?"

The vampire flipped backwards and ran at him. Again, he managed to somehow block her.

"First of all, you remove your heart so you can't be stabbed. Then they make you immune to a couple of other things. I'm not going to bore you with all the details." She delivered a strong kick to the side of his face and he was knocked to the ground. She pinned him with her foot and smiled.

"Tell me Ludwig, why are you fighting me?"

"I'm fighting for Feliciano."

Elizaveta laughed and held up his discarded stake. Where did she get that?

"Fights over, lover boy. I win." She raised it above her head and was about to bring it down on him when there was a sudden scream. It wasn't the scream of someone dying, but it was of terror. They looked to see one of the yougner vampires. She was pointing at the gazebo with horror on her face.

"Feliciano's gone!"

Elizaveta let him go and he stood up. The two of them just stood there staring at the empty gazebo.

"B-But he couldn't leave! You placed a barrier!" Elizaveta shouted.

"Ja! Someone must have carried him out!"

The guardian turned to her clan. "Did anyone see what happened?"

One of the vampires raised his hand. "I saw a two guys earlier that were sneaking onto the grounds! I assumed that Gilbert had called for backup since they were slayers!"

"I never called for anyone! This was just between us!" Gilbert shouted from where he was. Ludwig and Elizaveta just stood there side by side staring at the place where their little vampire had been ten minutes ago. The hunter looked at the Hungarian and she looked back at him.

"Truce?" Ludwig asked.

"Until we find those bastards and kill them."


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologize for the OOC in this chapter. But again, my story so back off. I do also sorta think I jumped ahead a tad, but I had no idea what else to write for this. I'm doing my best here, guys. Also, I don't care what you think about the slayers. You have no idea how long it took me to pick who it was. (*is planning a sequel sorta*)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Everything was cold.

Feliciano opened his eyes to a dimly light room. He was glad that there wasn't much light because any light would have made his headache ten times worse. He tried to move, but found that his hands were shackled above him no doubt to a wall. The vampire found his feet cuffed as well.

"Aw shit. They _are _slayers.." Feliciano groaned to himself. This was the very last thing he needed to be dealing with right now. The Italian tried to move but found them restrained as well. In fact, they were restrained painfully. He looked and saw what looked like fishing hooks attached to the inside soft fleshy part of his wing. Thin, but very strong, wire ran from the fishing hooks and down to two metal loops on the floor. (Feliciano thought they looked like doorknobs.)

Whoever these people were, they meant serious business. Gilbert hadn't even thought of restraining him this much. There was a cackle and the boy became instantly terrified. A girl walked out of the shadows. She had long blonde hair and wore a blue dress. In her hair was a large white bow.

The girl walked over to him and crouched in front of him. In her hand was a knife that was covered in dead man's blood. Feliciano tried to scoot backwards away from her, but his restraints kept him locked firmly in place. What did they want from him? What did he do? The girl began to laugh.

"Looks like the little vampire's awake. FRANCIS!"

Following her was a man who also had longish blond hair. He was dressed a bit more nicely than she was and he seemed unarmed. He crouched down in front of the terrified vampire.

"My name is Francis. This is Natalia. We're slayers~"

"V-Ve, I think I already figured that out..."

"I think you've already met my best friend, Gilbert." Francis said with a smile.

"Gilbert called you? Ve, that traitor!" Feliciano shouted. The Frenchman chuckled as if he had just heard a little kid say something cute.

"No my dear, Gilbert didn't call me. I heard about his problem with the vampire clan and I decided to help out. Natalia then heard me talking to Antonio about it and came along." He pointed at the girl next to him. The Belarussian was quietly giggling to herself while she twirled the knife.

"V-Ve, b-but I'm Gilbert's friend! H-He promised not to hunt me!"

"Oh? Why not?"

"B-Because of L-Ludwig...I-I chose him."

Francis and Natalia just looked at each other with surprised faces. No doubt they were thinking the same thing. Why would a vampire choose a human as his lover? Natalia turned back to the vampire and cut into his skin on his forehead with the knife.

Feliciano shouted in pain as the dead man's blood burned him like hot coals.

"WHAT DID I DO?" He shouted, tears leaking from his eyes. They stripped him off his shirt and began to cut on his chest and stomach.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO?" He shouted again and again. The cold blood from the knife and his blood mixed together and oozed down his stomach. Hot bitter tears ran down his pale cheeks. Why was he being tortured liked this? Feliciano hadn't ever done anything to them! Actually, he had.

The little vampire had tricked innocent girls into loving him. When they loved him, they trusted him and followed him. When they followd him, they never came back. Before Ludwig, that was how Feliciano found his food. He'd drink them dry and leave them for the mice.

He didn't stop his tears as they left his eyes. Feliciano's cries when from begging for mercy to cries of pain and that he deserved this. His head was getting lighter and lighter as they cut into his skin. Finally, the slayers backed off.

"V-Ve?" Feliciano questioned as he looked up at them.

"We're not killing you. We're torturing you." Natalia said coldy. He then understood. You can't torture someone if they're dead. The slayers left and Feli looked over himself. He couldn't even count the number of cuts that lined his skin. His blood ran down off him and pooled on the cold floor.

Already, he could feel his body growing weak. Not just from the dead man's blood, from the loss of his own blood. Vampires did need their blood to exist. Sure it didn't flow through the body, but he needed his blood to survive. Ever wonder why a vampire drinks blood? Their blood sat at boiling tempertures inside their veins.

Because of that, their blood would evaporate and the gas would through their skin. Drinking more blood from humans replenished their blood and helped cool it down. Here Feliciano sat, chained up and bleeding. He had no way to replenish his loss of blood. If someone didn't help him soon, he would surely die.

Feliciano had no idea what to do right now. So he decided to try something. One of the cuts was on his shoulder and he was able to turn his head and reach the cut. He gingerly reached his tounge out and began to drink his own blood. Perhaps it wouldn't replenish his supply, but it would at least keep some amount of blood cycling through his body.

_Ludwig..oh dio please find me. I can't keep myself existing for long. Please help me. Please..._

His eyes fluttered close as he gave into the lightheaded pain.

* * *

The car ride was silent.

Elizaveta continued to glare at Gilbert who tried to shrink down in his seat. Finally, Ludwig growled and turned around to the backseat.

"Look, my bruder didn't call them! Just be glad he does know where they took him! You're not the only one who's angry, alright? I might seem calm but on the inside I'm mentally freaking out! Vampire slayers took the love of my life und are probably torturing him! If you keep blaming him for this, we're going to be no closer to saving Feli!"

He turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. Gilbert and Elizaveta stared back at him with their mouths opened. They were not prepared for him to just suddenly blow up like that. The hunter didn't want to speak to any of them. Not now or ever.

They returned to the uneasy silence that was only broken when Gilbert gave Lovino the next direction to getting there. Ludwig began to let his mind wander as they drove. It would have been better if he didn't, but he couldn't help himself.

Would Feliciano be there? Was the entire thing a trap? If he was there, would he be alive? Would he find the vampire dead on the cold floor? He could not stop his overwhelming fear. Feliciano had quickly become the most important thing in his life. If the little vampire was hurt, Ludwig was hurt as well. It was like they were mentally one person.

"Go left!" Gilbert shouted suddenly. Lovino turned and the car jerked to the side. Ludwig saw that they were on a backroad that didn't have many houses. Gilbert's red eyes scanned over what houses were there and suddenly he pointed at one.

"There! That's Francis's house!" Lovino pulled the car into the drive way and they all unbuckled.

"Wait!" They all turned their attention to the vampire slayer in the back. "Francis is also a slayer, only he doesn't hold back. He can be a killer and a lover at the same time."

Elizaveta nodded and climbed out of the car. The rest of them followed. They stood in the driveway staring at the house before them. If they didn't do this correctly, they could easily doom the trapped vampire inside. Gilbert, knowing the house, lead them around back and to the basement entry.

With some effort, they opened the entrance and climbed down the stairs. It was cold and dark but Ludwig could smell blood. Feliciano was around here. The blood that he smelled was not human. It smelled slightly rotten as if it had been left to sit for days, but it was boiling.

Ludwig headed deeper into the basement with the others following close behind. Near the back was a door that lead to another room. The hunter opened the door and looked inside. The sight made him want to throw up. There was a small table that had a knife and a container of dead man's blood in it.

Restrained to the wall was Feliciano. There were cuts all over him. Different colored blood ran down his skin and to the ground. They had been torturing him after all. Elizaveta pushed passed him and crouched in front of the Italian.

"Feliciano! Feli! Please wake up! We're here to save you!" But he didn't wake up. There was too much of the poisonous substance in his system. From somewhere in the room there was laughter. A girl stepped out from the darkness. Ludwig had met this girl before. It was Natalia.

"Why would you save a monster like this?" She asked.

"He's not a monster! He's a human being!" Lovino shouted from where he stood.

"Not anymore, I'm afraid." He looked behind him to find Francis walking in. Gilbert refused to look at the man that he had once called his friend. Elizaveta retreated from the boy's side and found herself Gilbert's arms. She too was afraid. Natalia walked over so that she was standing next to Feliciano. In her hand was a clean knife.

"He may seem harmless, but he's not. Just watch." She cut into the palm of her hand and let herself bleed.

A drop fell onto the vampire's head.

* * *

_Urgh..I feel like shit...Ve? What's the smell? It..It smells so good...I'm so hungry...I..._

Feliciano lost control. His face screwed up into a snarl and his fangs stuck out from under his top lip. He thrashed around in his restraints as he tried to attack whatever was in front of him. He heard someone gasp and the shuffling of feet. His eyes were open, but he only saw the ceiling.

Wet drops of something splashed onto his head. It only made him go crazier.

"See?" A voice said. "He's nothing but a monster."

"That's only because he hasn't eaten a real meal in days! He's starving and you've been torturing him!" Feliciano knew that voice, but the scent of blood was driving him mad. He needed it so badly. The vampire could feel the inching desire to dig his fangs into soft flesh and feed.

There were people in this room. If he could free himself of his restraints...no. He couldn't drink human blood. Ludwig had told him not to. Yet he was so weak and the desire was overwhelming. Feliciano tried to move his wings, but the hooks dug deeper into them. Finally he let out a shout and pulled his wings up with a swift jerk.

A loud ripping sound echoed through the room as the hooks tore the skin and finally fell out. He could feel his blood dripping from the ripped skin. Well, there was no way he was flying away from this one. He stretched out his right wing and it hit someone. They fell and he turned his head in that direction.

By now, his lust for blood was so strong that he couldn't even see people. They were just moving shadows of color. One of the shadows moved towards him shouting his name. He snarled and snapped at it. The shadow backed away from as if emotionally hurt.

"Why..why is he like this?"

"He hasn't drank a full meal in days. Only pints. Imagine not eating for days, then eating one granola bar and going another couple of days without eating. Even if you keep eating that one granola bar every few days, you'll still die of starvation eventually. That or you'll drive yourself mad for food."

"This is all mein fault."

"Bruder no!"

The shadows got closer to him and crouched in front of him. "The least I can do is give him mein blood."

"He'll kill you! Feli'll drink you dry!"

The shadow of color began to come into focus as it got closer. It wasn't just some random person. It was Ludwig. The hunter wrapped his arms around the vampire and kissed his cheek.

"Go ahead Liebe. You need it more than I do."

The Italian struggled against him. He was no longer fighting for his release. He was fighting his desire to drink Ludwig dry. Feliciano loved this man and he would never harm him. Even if he tasted so sweet like candy, he would never ever end his life.

"N-No!" Using his now freed wings, he pushed the hunter away. Someone grabbed his wings and was pulled towards him when he folded them back against his spine. The scent told him that this shadow of color was a girl. Her blonde hair fell over his shoulders and in her face. It was Natalia.

Without hesitating, he sunk his fangs into her neck. The girl screamed but he drank. This was all _her _fault. Soon she grew quiet and became another empty corpse. Feliciano blinked a couple of times and found that everything was coming into focus now. The blobs of color turned out to be a rescue party made up of Ludwig, Lovino, Gilbert, and Elizaveta.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he realized what he had just done. Elizaveta crouched down next to him and began to unlock his chains. (During his time of madness, Gilbert managed to get the key from Francis) The boy was now openly crying. Once his hands were free, he hugged the girl.

Elizaveta rubbed his back and shushed him. "It's all going to be fine, Feli. We're here."

_Natalia was right. I am just a monster._


	13. Chapter 13

**Grazie all of your for adding this to your alerts and commenting. However, it is with great sadness I say that this story is complete. Wanna see more Vampire!Italy from this story? Well keep watching me because I'm planning a sequel! I've been planning it for awhile now so please be patient! It won't be from Feli or Ludwig's view anymore, but it takes place right after this one. Literally. RIGHT. AFTER.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Ludwig gently brushed the Italian's hair out of his face.

They had left Francis's house and returned to Gilbert's. Everyone was downstairs talking but Ludwig and Feliciano were upstairs in his room. The little vampire had been feel terribly guilty ever since the kidnapping. He had nearly drained the hunter dry, but instead he killed Natalia.

Ludwig didn't blame him for what he did. If Feliciano hadn't drank her blood, he would have died. It was purely for survival. Yet the boy wouldn't look the hunter in the eye. Ludwig sighed and got up from the bed. There was no point in staying if all he wanted to do was mope around.

"Ve?" Feliciano reached out and grabbed Ludwig's hand. His eyes were wide and full of fear. The hunter sat back down and pulled him into a hug. He couldn't leave Feliciano alone or else the boy might think that he was mad about what happened. He decided to just be blunt.

"Feliciano, I don't blame you for what you did. I'd rather you than her."

"But it was still murder.."

"That didn't stop you before." Ludwig pointed out. "Liebe, you're a vampire queen. I don't see why this is bothering you now."

"Ve, because you think it's wrong."

"What if I didn't?"

"Ve?"

The hunter got up and crouched down in front of him. He took Feliciano's hands in his and let a small smile creep onto his face. Feliciano truly was beautiful. Sitting at this angle, he got to see all of the vampire's features. Two soft amber eyes that were stained with tears looked down at him. Small white fangs peeked out from soft pink lips. Tears ran down paper white skin that was only changed under his eyes where there were thick shadows of grey.

"I've talked to Elizaveta und...I'm joining you."

"VE?"

Ludwig kissed his cold hand. "I can't leave you, Feliciano. You've wormed your way into my heart."

The little vampire jumped down into his arms and hugged him. However, he didn't seem happy about Ludwig's new plan.

"V-Ve! You can't do this! My life was destroyed when Roderich made me into the queen, but you can be spared! I don't want you to end up like me!"

"I won't end up like you." The hunter pulled him back so he could look him in the eye. "I'll be your king."

The room was silent as Feliciano continued to stare at Ludwig in surprise. His lips twitched and Ludwig couldn't tell if he was going to cry or laugh. Hot bitter tears ran down his cheeks, but his lips twitched up into a smile. He hugged the hunter again and cried.

Ludwig rubbed his back and just hugged him in return. He would always be there for him. They were the perfect pair after all. The hunter and the prey. Who would have thought that they'd fall in love? The hunter was suppose to kill the prey and gloat in his victory.

Yet this hunter was attracted to his prey. He loved him. This hunter fought all of hell for him. He turned against his own kind to protect the scourge of the earth. Feliciano was the prey of a different kind. He was not the prey that was to be slaughtered from a hunt, he was the prey that was to be loved after a serenade in the dark of night.

Ludwig knew already that if he did this, there would be no turning back. He would walk the earth forever until he was slayed or somehow killed himself. Vampire slayers would be out for not only Feliciano's but also Ludwig's head. They wouldn't stop until the duo was dead.

However, he was willing. Already he could feel a vampire's loyalty filling his human veins. There was no way he'd leave Feliciano after all that they had been through. Not now, not ever. The hunter pulled Feliciano back again and pressed their lips together. Cold and warm mixing into the perfect combination. Yin and Yang.

Ludwig ran a hand over the boy's folded wings. When they weren't unfurled, they were much smaller. He felt the place where the skin had ripped from the hook. It wasn't that bad of a rip. He had seen worse on a bird's wing during hunting season and the bird was still able to the fly. No doubt it would still scar if it ever healed.

"Ludwig?"

"Ja, Liebe?"

Feliciano pecked his lips again and rested his forehead on Ludwig's.

"You've made me so happy that existing has a purpose now."

* * *

The beautiful night held them all in its still silence. The full moon was bright and illuminated the ground; bathing everything with white light. The red roses looked almost a light pinkish silver in this lighting. It was absolutely beautiful.

The best sight however, was Ludwig. He stood in front of him holding the vampire's cold hands. Feliciano would have never imagined this happened. Here he stood in the gazebo in the shadows of the ashes of the Catholic church. Standing next to them was Elizaveta and Lovino.

Lovino would say something, then Elizaveta would say something for the turning ceremony. None of the words registered on his ears however. He was lost in Ludwig's eyes. There was a gentle push on his shoulder and he snapped out of his trance.

The Hungarian was handing him the knife. Feliciano happily took it. He cut into the tip of his pointer finger and watched the boiling red liquid ooze out. Ludwig cut his finger as well and Elizaveta nodded to them. The hunter placed his finger on the vampire's lips. The prey drank the blood and offered Ludwig his finger. He drank as well and swallowed the burning liquid.

The turning began. The color began to drain from Ludwig's face and he seemed dizzy. Unlike his own turning, the hunter wouldn't faint. Feliciano had only fainted because his body couldn't handle it all at one time. He had been far too young to handle any of the changes.

Ludwig closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Feliciano wasn't worried. The hunter's eyes opened again and he looked around as if he had just woken up. Lovino smiled and closed his book. He laughed and Feliciano stared at him confused.

"I have no idea what comes next! I've never done a vampire wedding before! Ah hell, I'll go christan for this. Feliciano?"

"Si. I do."

"Ludwig?"

"I do."

Lovino laughed again. "I now pronounce you king and queen! You can kiss the boy!"

Ludwig pulled Feliciano to him and their cold dead lips met. Elizaveta stared the cheering and soon the others joined in. (There were many proud calls of "Yeah Luddy! You finally got married!" from Gilbert as well.) They pulled away and Feli rested his hands on Ludwig's chest.

"Ve, I guess this fairy tale really does have a happy ending. "

Ludwig kissed his lips again.

"We got our happy ending because we made a happy ending."

Wings unfurled from his back and stretched out into the night air. Feliciano also allowed his to unfurl. His looked like shit compared to Ludwig's brand new pair. The duo then ran out of the gazebo laughing and holding hands. They were pelted with rice like a normal wedding. Once they made it to the end of the crowd, Feliciano jumped into the air and flew.

Ludwig joined him and soon the two of them were flying into the night air. The Italian flew over to him and laid on Ludwig's chest. Their fingers entwined together and the two found themselves spinning through the air together. Feliciano kissed his lips and chuckled.

Only a couple of weeks ago the man in front of him was trying to kill him. Now here they flew together in the air married. Their adventure appeared to be over. They had met, fought for their love, and won. It was all over right? They'd be together and live a happy life as vampires, right? Wrong.

This was only the beginning.


End file.
